Teaching English Abroad
by PemberfieldandNetherley
Summary: Ellie Bennet is turning thirty. Her career has stalled. Her love life is... well, she'd rather not discuss that. So when she receives an email to teach English in Spain, she jumps on it. (AU and OOC - not exactly canon but FUN! Strong language and mention of adult themes.)
1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday to you."

"Shit!"

"Lydia Marie!"

"Sorry, Mom. We forgot Wicks. One sec."

Diana Bennet frowned at her younger daughter as she skipped out of the dining room. She looked at her middle daughter, sitting patiently in front of a cake with thirty blazing candles. "Sorry dear." Ellie Bennet rolled her eyes and shrugged noncommittally. She would prefer that Wicks, her sister's sometime boyfriend, stayed asleep in her sister's bedroom. He had a nasty habit of drinking too early in the day, passing out and rallying late at night just as she was falling asleep in the next room.

A crash sounded down the hall and she heard her sister yelling obscenities at her boyfriend. Ellie's mother looked panicked and rose out of her chair, moving towards the door. "Diana," Ellie's father spoke up. "Leave them."

Diana sat down again. "But, the cake. It's going to melt."

Ellie watched as rivulets of pink and blue wax dripped onto the daisies her mother had crafted from homemade icing. The cake wouldn't melt for a while but the cheap grocery store candles were toast. She idly wondered if birthday candle wax was poisonous. _I suppose not_, she thought, bored already and craving the solitude of her room. Another crash sounded. Diana looked at her husband with widened eyes. Doug Bennet rose from his chair and left the dining room, his wife on his heels. Ellie watched the flames dance from thirty candles, her eyes relaxing and going out of focus. _Thirty. I can't believe I am thirty. _One of the candles extinguished as it reached the end of the wick. _Does this mean I get to be twenty nine again?_ Ellie arched her eyebrows and smiled at herself. _Alone at last! _

"Elizabeth Mae! What did you do?" The lights were flipped back on as Ellie's mother stomped back into the dining room.

"I blew out the candles, Mom."

"What!"

Ellie's head was down on the table. She had been savoring the dark, quiet dining room and thought about drifting off to sleep at the table. _This is how I want to celebrate my birthday. In peace._ Ellie brought her head up and looked at her mother. Diana's eyes were rimmed red and Ellie felt bad for the pain that Diana felt on behalf of her younger daughter. She knew her mother didn't like Wicks but didn't know how to communicate with her daughters. Ellie hadn't had a heart-to-heart conversation with her mother, well, perhaps ever. "I blew out the candles," Ellie repeated.

"Why?" Diana pouted.

Ellie contemplated her mother incredulously. "The candles had enough," Ellie said grumpily, waving her hand towards the cake. She had let them go as long as she could bear, which wasn't long after her parents had exited the room, and the cake had a layer of wax sealing the sugary icing.

Diana sniffed. "I'll get the matches. We'll re-light them and start over."

Ellie shook her head in disgust. "Really, Mom. It is okay. Let's just cut the cake and call it a night."

Her father and sister re-entered the room. "Wicks is coming," her sister said gloomily. A moment later a mess of black leather and spiky, bleached hair entered the dining room.

"Happy Birthday Ellie," Wicks said in his lilting British accent, tinged with sleep and beer.

Ellie grimaced. "Thanks for showing up Wicks." Wicks scowled and stalked over to the sideboard, lifting himself up to take a seat.

"Wicks, honey, there are chairs over here," Diana said hesitantly. Wicks froze for a second, unsure whether to jump down and take a seat or wanting to ignore propriety and keep his seat.

"Wicks," Lydia growled. "Fine, fine." He slumped into a seat near Ellie's father.

"We going to sing, or what?" Ellie sighed in frustration as her mother jumped up to retrieve the matches from the kitchen. This beast; this is who her sister was interested in? He was not a good human being. Her sister met Wicks at a club and was immediately attracted to his I-don't-give-a-shit attitude and his accent. Lydia had an uncanny ability to attract and be attracted to crappy men with absolutely adorable accents. It gave them extra points in her book and erased any number of sins; for Wicks drunkenness, joblessness, and currently homelessness. And Wicks wasn't exactly the polite British gent that Ellie had imagined falling in love with. He was downright nasty when he was drunk and barely tolerable when he wasn't. Ellie hoped that Lydia would dump him soon but each day that she got home from work and Wicks was still here she became more worried. _If only Jane were here_, she thought miserably. Her older sister, questionably happily married to her own louse, was five states and one time zone away.

The candles lit once more, the family launched into another round of happy birthday. Ellie closed her eyes, made a wish for everything to be more than this, and blew out the candles again. "Let's go," Lydia shouted happily, causing Ellie's eyes to shoot open. She sighed miserably. _She remembered. _

Lydia had brought up the idea of going out for her sister's thirtieth birthday weeks ago. "I want to take you out for your birthday. I mean, really out."

Ellie's eyes had widened considerably with alarm. "Why?"

Lydia snorted. "Why? Because it would be fun." Ellie snorted in return. "And because it is your birthday. Your thirtieth birthday."

"Don't remind me," Ellie said darkly.

"What's all this doom and gloom about thirty? It's the new 25, or something like that, you know."

"You're twenty five," Ellie said, pointing at her sister. "We're twins now?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Hardly. Just don't get too down on thirty. It isn't _that _old." Ellie winced. No, it wasn't _that _old. It just spawned so many questions from so many people. When are you getting married? _Um, need a boyfriend for that._ When are you having a baby? _See the answer to first question_. When are you moving out of your parent's house? _No comment_.

"So, let's go out," Lydia persisted. "We can get all dressed up and just go dance the night away."

Ellie scowled at her sister. "I don't dance."

"Yes, you do. You just don't like to dance in front of others. The point," Lydia hurriedly continued, seeing the frown deepen on her sister's face, "is to have fun. Come on, please?" She frowned prettily, batting her eyelashes at her sister.

"Can't you just buy me a good book?" Ellie whined.

"Nope," Lydia squealed happily, knowing she had prevailed.

"Ok, fine. One small, quiet night out. No dancing. Just drinks at a wine bar. Maybe some live music."

Lydia pursed her lips thoughtfully, determining whether to press her luck with her social hermit sister. "Ok, deal. Let's go."

"What?! Why did you get me up if you're going out?" Wicks whined groggily.

"I'm dropping you off at Cats, remember? Ellie and I are going to Vine and Dine."

Ellie and Wicks rolled their eyes simultaneously. _Ok, I like him a little bit_. Ellie heaved herself out of the chair. "I'll be ready in ten."

Lydia skipped down the hallway after her. "I laid out some clothes for you."

"For my first day of school, Mommy? Thanks!"

"Shut up. Get dressed and let's go!" Lydia had laid out a black leather skirt, a wine colored sleeveless blouse, black tights and shiny patent leather stripper heels.

"Are you kidding me?" she screamed.

"Nope," came her sister's distant voice.

"It's _my_ birthday," Ellie hissed grumpily. She removed her flannel pants and grey Kualoa Ranch sweatshirt. "I didn't even shave my legs. My hairs will be poking through these tights." She sat on her bed, contemplating the clothes. Lydia would be upset if she didn't wear them but it was _her _birthday and she wasn't exactly groomed to face a skirt, even with tights. She opened her closet, grabbed some black pants she wore to parent-teacher conferences, and grabbed the red shirt. "This will have to do."

"I still don't know why you couldn't suck it up and shave your damn legs." Lydia poked her sister's kneecap as she weaved through traffic.

"Watch it!" came the grumpy voice from the backseat, reminding them all that Wicks was there. "I don't want to know about your fucking sister shaving her fucking lady bits-"

Ellie blushed. "Just legs, Wicks. Geez. She didn't shave her legs. We didn't discuss her lady bits. Why don't you ask her?"

Ellie blushed again, embarrassed that this was being discussed between the couple. "Shut up, you guys."

"In all seriousness Elizabeth Mae I wouldn't have minded seeing you in that black leather skirt. You'd look hot in it. Your sister does." Wicks pulled Lydia's hair from the back seat.

"Thanks Baby," Lydia purred looking in the rearview mirror.

"Gross. Stop it now. It's my birthday and I call birthday prerogative to have you stop discussing me, my legs, my lady bits, and how my sister looks hot in leather NOW!"

Wicks smirked at her. "Testy. I wasn't this burnt up when I turned thirty."

Ellie spun around, eyes narrowed. "How old are you, Wicks?"

Wicks grinned. "I'll never tell, love."

"How old is he, Lydia?" Ellie turned on her sister as soon as Wicks exited for Cats, a dingy, loud club that made Ellie cringe.

Lydia flushed. "A little older than me."

Ellie frowned. "No. I'm now hoping he is only a little older than me. My dear, baby sister, how old is that stinking, sleazy British lout that is practically living with us?"

Lydia frowned at Ellie's insults but said in a quiet voice, "38."

"What?" Ellie screamed.

"Christ, Ellie, don't scream in the car. I could have swerved into oncoming traffic that was so loud."

Ellie's brain was working overtime. "He's 13 years older than you?"

Lydia shrugged. "Age is just a number. He doesn't act 38."

"No kidding," Ellie said, hiding a snort. She decided to let the subject drop. She didn't want to start a fight with her sister. Lydia was practically giddy to have convinced Ellie to go out, "on a school night" she boasted. The wine bar was quiet, with soft piano music playing from the speaker system. The girls grabbed a seat at the large oak bar and order a flight of different wines to taste.

"To you, my big sister." Ellie felt her eyes prick with tears. Sometimes Lydia could be so sweet, not at all like the immature brat she was as a child. "A very happy birthday. I wish you..." Lydia paused, searching for her ideal birthday wish. "I wish you find what makes you happy this year."

Ellie smiled awkwardly, thanking her sister and clinking her small taster glass with Lydia's. _Find what makes me happy? Does she mean a man? I don't need a man to be happy. I have a career. Well, I had a career. It is on a semi-hold status right now but it will be back on-track soon. I have a job, at least. I have hobbies... right? Yes, I enjoy reading and_... Ellie's inner monologue trailed off, desperately trying to think of hobbies she enjoyed.

Lydia hadn't noticed Ellie's silent introspection. She was busy reading the menu. "I'm thinking I'll try a full glass of this Pinot Grigio. It sure goes down easy. Excuse me," she motioned to the waitress. "A glass of the Pinot Grigio Firenze Blanc for me and what do you want," she asked Ellie.

"Nothing right now," she answered, looking at her nearly full set of miniature glasses. Lydia had downed hers. Ellie liked wine but was trying to follow the directions the waitress gave about chewing and swishing her wine. She had only just begun.

"Ok, nothing for her." Lydia set the menu back down. "So, how's your job going?"

Ellie shrugged. "So-so." Up until a year ago Ellie had been a 5th grade elementary school teacher. When the second round of cuts came to the state of California she found herself without a job. Teachers with more experience were retained while newer teachers were given two weeks' pay and a half-hearted apology. She had been preparing herself for the inevitable unemployment but was still embarrassed to be let go. Unable to face the idea of working at the mall she coasted for a few months on savings until she couldn't make rent and had to move back home. Lydia had just moved back after college and so her parents went from empty nesters to one big, dysfunctional family in a few weeks' time. Shortly after Ellie moved in she found part time work as a reading specialist. She traveled around to different schools, working with students who needed extra help reading. It was rewarding but it didn't really pay the bills. So at thirty years of age she was back home.

Her mother was thrilled to have two daughters home. Ellie's father didn't talk, or listen, much and the girls were new blood, new ears for Mama Bennet. All they needed was Jane to move back home to make Diana Bennet break down in raptures but that move was unlikely. Ellie had long suspected trouble in paradise but her elder sister was staying resolutely in Iowa.

"Are you planning to go back to teaching?" Lydia ask, her eyes shifting around the bar.

"Whenever they take me back," Ellie said, sniffing a cabernet sauvignon.

"Really?" Lydia asked. "Aren't you bitter?"

Ellie thought about it. "Not really. It wasn't the school's decision. It was out of their hands."

"Yah," Lydia agreed, "but they decided who stayed and who went, right? I'd be bitter."

It was more complicated than Lydia knew. There were tenure and union issues but Ellie wasn't up to explaining it all. She may not be bitter, per se, but it was still painful to think about. Lydia's pinot grigio had arrived and she took a large swig. _She must be drinking with Wicks_, Ellie observed with disgust.

"Didn't you want to be a writer?" Lydia asked suddenly. She was twirling a curl around her finger and her eyes looked wet and bright.

Ellie started. "I... I never wanted to be a writer for my job. I just love reading, literature really."

Lydia gulped some more white wine. "Can you do that for a job? Read?"

_Oh, little sister_. "I guess I could be a literary agent or work in publishing in some other capacity."

"So, do that," Lydia said loudly. She excitedly poked Ellie in the chest.

"Ow," Ellie said, aware her sister was becoming too boisterous for this low-key wine bar.

"You should be a professional reader." she went on. "People could pay to read their books. How cool would that be?"

Ellie chuckled, "Pretty cool. I just can't imagine anyone paying me to read for a living."

Lydia pouted. "Too bad. I was hoping I discovered something to make you happy."

Ellie frowned. "Do you think I'm unhappy?" She took a sip of her wine as her sister nodded vigorously.

"Um, yah. You mope around," she began ticking the items off her fingers. "You hide away in your room. Your only hobby is reading. You're miserable."

"Wait, I am not miserable," Ellie interrupted.

"And you have not dated anyone in, like, forever. Or slept with anyone," Lydia added loudly her eyes wide and her mouth puckered into a mock sympathetic frown. A few heads turned in her direction.

"Shhh!" Ellie said angrily. "Don't play the boyfriendless card. I don't need that tonight. Not from you of all people." She was trying to keep her emotions in check but it pissed her off to be continually reminded that she was alone. At 30. Her mom had asked hopefully if there was someone special she wanted to invite to her birthday dinner. As if. It was mortifying enough to have an all-family (plus Wicks) 30th birthday party. If she had anyone she wouldn't have invited him. But there was no one. She had not dated anyone since Denny. No one. And her relationship with Denny ended 5 years ago.

Ellie and Denny met during her last semester of college. She was in the academic advising office, going over a final degree check, when Denny had popped in to let her advisor know the next student had arrived. Ellie noticed the way he looked properly embarrassed to interrupt their appointment and liked how he mouthed "Sorry" to her as he left. She stopped by the reception desk as she left to ask a few more questions about graduation. Ellie had just wanted to talk to him and wasn't entirely sure how to engage a man in conversation. She wasn't painfully shy but it was pretty close. She hadn't had a boyfriend since high school because she had wanted to prove what a serious student she was. Or that's what she told herself when she avoided invitations to parties and didn't seek out any extracurricular college events.

As she began running out of questions to ask, Denny's replacement came in and relieved Denny of his post. "Want to go to the dining hall with me?" he asked. Relieved that she didn't have to think of something else to extend their conversation she nodded yes and followed him to get a sandwich and french fries. They dated for nearly three years. On the eve of her 25th birthday she realized that she didn't love him. She had suspected it for some time but it was just so lovely to say "I love you" back to someone. Ellie drove over to house to break things off, rehearsing the "stay friends" speech in her head. His roommate had answered the door, informed her that Denny was out on a date with another woman and said that she was better off without him. Ellie was stunned and indignant but remembering that she was there to break up with Denny, told herself that she should go on back home and not make a fuss. Later that night she wished she had listened to herself as she received a string of angry messages from Denny about his broken gaming console and threats of pending litigation.

"What do you mean 'me of all people'?" Lydia asked icily.

"Huh?" Ellie asked. She had been remembering how she bashed the bookcase that held Denny's video games with a frying pan she found in the kitchen. The frying pan still had egg crust in it.

"I said that you don't date and you said that you don't need that from me, of all people." Lydia's face was flushed and her eyes slanted dangerously at her sister.

Ellie blushed uncomfortably. She, of course, meant because of Wicks. "Because you're my sister, Lydie."

Lydia's eyes narrowed. "It's not because of who my boyfriend is?"

Hammer, meet nail. Whack away. Ellie looked down at her glasses of wine. "Of course not, she said softly."

"It is," Lydia said, her voice dangerously quiet. "I knew it. I knew you didn't understand us." Lydia's voice rose with each word. "I mean, Mom and Dad and Jane are one thing. They wouldn't approve of me dating the Patron Saint of Virginity and Holiness but I didn't expect it from you."

_Really? You should have_. Ellie rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatic turn.

Lydia flared. "What, Miss Perfect? I am dying to hear what eye rolling, reaffirmation of life comment you have to make right now."

Ellie was concerned that her sister was saying what she did not mean due to the fact she was treating wine tasting like a kegger. "Lydia," she said calmly. "I am not Miss Perfect. And I'm sorry I am always rolling my eyes. You're right. I don't approve of Wicks. He isn't good enough for you. He's dirty and crass and the 'cute British accent' isn't enough to redeem him for the shit he puts you through." Lydia's scowl deepened as Ellie's list continued. "I thought you knew that I didn't like him," Ellie said defensively.

Lydia closed her eyes and her body stilled. Ellie watched her apprehensively. "Lydie," she said tentatively.

Lydia's eyes opened slowly. "You're jealous," she said, her voice tinged with wonder.

"Jealous?" Ellie repeated, confused by her sister's change in demeanor.

"Yes, jealous. I have Wicks and you have," Lydia shrugged her shoulders and threw up her hands, "nothing. You. Have. Nothing."

Ellie was stung. "I have plenty, thank you very much. A boyfriend isn't everything."

Lydia narrowed her eyes, emptied her glass into her mouth and whispered, "You. Have. Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hi All, So I go from no contact to posting 2 stories at once (this and _Unfathomable_). Crazy, I know, but I found this story in my Google docs and I had to revive it. It's only partially written and it is pretty funny to read how I "used to" write and try to edit it. It may sound clunky for a bit as I try to adapt it to my current writing style. I think it will be a fun, drama filled ride and as I mentioned, don't expect canon. I had initially outlined it to be fairly angsty so I apologize to those who aren't into that. Also, it does have some "intimate scenes" that are semi-explicit (e.g. I summarize sex between characters but do not give a play-by-play). Do you think I should remove/re-write these scenes? Or should I change my rating to "M"? Thanks for all the support and I promise I won't neglect _Unfathomable_ for this shiny new plaything.

* * *

><p>The toilet paper holder was empty in the first two stalls but Ellie was finally able to grasp for some in the third. She had been able to hold it together until she reached the bathroom but as soon as she closed the door behind the tears flooded out. <em>I have nothing? How dare she? That immature little bitch. <em>Ellie smashed the tissue up to her eyes, bringing back small traces of black mascara, the only makeup she had put on for her evening out.

Ellie exited the stall, still mopping her sodden eyes as her waitress walked into the bathroom vestibule holding a few rolls of toilet paper. "Need more?" she quipped, looking at Ellie with concern.

"I'm good," Ellie said as she held up her crumpled tissue. Humiliation was sweeter when shared, right? She turned on the water at the sink and splashed water on her face as the waitress replaced the toilet paper in the stalls.

"Your friend closed out, by the way. Just let me know if you want another glass of wine or anything."

Ellie froze, water dripping off her hands. Closed out? "Did she leave?"

"I think so," came the muffled reply.

_Shit!_ Ellie grabbed a paper towel and rushed out of the bathroom. The table was empty save for her own purse and the car keys. _Well, at least she left me the car_. Lydia wasn't outside of the bar and Ellie was concerned for a moment that she had walked home. She noticed the line of taxis across the street and pulled out her phone to call her sister. Lydia's voicemail picked up on the second ring, "If this is Ellie, go home. I'm fine. Don't leave a message. I'll see you later." Beep. Ellie swallowed the expletives dancing on her lips and crawled into the car to drive home. _Happy birthday to me_.

* * *

><p>Ellie woke the next morning, relieved that her thirtieth birthday was dead and gone. Her head ached - a sure sign she had tossed and turned in the night. It certainly wasn't a hangover as she never had the opportunity to drink more than a few sips of her birthday wines. She dressed quickly in tan slacks and a pink floral blouse, pulling her thick brown hair into a neat bun. Lydia's door was shut as she tiptoed by to avoid an early morning confrontation. The house didn't reveal any other inhabitants and she relished the quiet. Her parents had not yet retired and were both early to rise and already to work. Ellie quickly made a cup of coffee, grabbed a bagel from the breadbox and walked out to her car.<p>

Ellie's car, _Cassie Curricle_,as she was affectionately called, was an older model coupe that she had received as a high school graduation present from her parents. She had been thrilled and overwhelmed by the generosity, not realizing at first that the expectation had been set that she would play chauffeur to her thirteen year old sister. Ellie was attending community college with plans to transfer to the state university after two years. She wanted to save up so she wouldn't have to owe her parents for college. But that meant continuing to live at home and essentially be at Lydia's mercy. She still marveled how a young teenager could have had such control over her adult life. She loved her sister, but it was hard not to be resentful of someone that you were forced to put before yourself.

When Ellie finally did transfer to the state university she felt the freedom of being away for the first time. She secured an apartment not far from campus and made some great friends. Her trips home became infrequent but every so often she would hear that longing sound in her mother's voice and she would feel guilty for staying away. Jane's recent marriage had meant that her mother was lonely. The thrill of planning a wedding had to be replaced with something and that something was tormenting Ellie. Or loving her - oppressively. She really couldn't tell the difference and she hated that her mother's voice caused a tidal wave of guilt. She would come home for a weekend, and by the second hour be longing for the relative peace of her tiny apartment.

Thoughts of her old apartment flooded her as she drove into work: the paper thin walls between the rooms; the highway practically running through her backyard; the way the microwave didn't work unless it had a heavy book on top. A fond smile tugged the corners of her mouth up. With all its imperfections she had loved her apartment and had kept it, even after she graduated. Her roommates moved on to graduate school and jobs in different cities. Ellie stayed. She eventually traded undergraduate roommates for graduate students. For the last year she had no roommates at all, preferring the solitude of living alone. When she lost her job she had hoped to turn around and find another so she could stay but it didn't really make sense. The new job she found was practically in her parent's neighborhood and it didn't pay enough to be independent. Ellie glanced at her reflection in the rearview mirror and sighed. _One step forward, ten steps back_.

* * *

><p>"Hello Miss Bennet," a voice said shyly.<p>

Ellie looked up from her computer and smiled at the little boy in her doorway. "Come on in Theo," she encouraged him. The little boy clambered into the red child's chair opposite of Ellie's slightly larger blue chair. "Ok, let's go over "th". Thirty Thirsty Things. Theo." Half an hour later a smiling Theo pocketed a Spiderman sticker from the treasure box and Ellie's co-worker Angela popped her head in the door. "Hey Ang. What's up?"

Angela's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms dramatically. "Have you checked your email today?"

"No," Ellie said guiltily. "What's going on?"

"Read it," Angela said, leaving the doorway and walking over to the computer. "It sounds bad."

Ellie spun her chair over to a small desk she shared with the two other instructional aides. She logged in and accessed her work email. "Work in Spain?" she asked confused. "That sounds awesome, not bad."

Angela laughed. "Not that one. That one," she said, pointing at the next email on the list._ Staff Meeting 12:00_.

Ellie frowned and glanced at Angela. "An unplanned staff meeting today?"

Angela nodded slowly, "At lunch, too."

Ellie opened the email and quickly scanned the details. The state had returned some new budget data to the school districts and a meeting was necessary to discuss the details. "Great," Ellie said unenthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Ellie's feet dragged as she walked out to her car after work. Laid off. Again. She sighed heavily, tears pricking her eyes. "It's not personal," the principal had said. "We're being asked to let go of all non-essential staff." Non-essential. That basically means unnecessary. Not needed. Lydia's words echoed in her ears, "You have nothing." Did she truly have nothing now?<p>

Ellie called her Jane on the way home. "Jane?" Ellie's voice cracked as her sister and best friend picked up.

"Ellie, baby, what's wrong?"

"I got laid off, _again_." The bitterness was strong this time. Lydia was actually strangely prophetic about that.

"Oh, no. What hap- Brody, drop that right now. Hey Ellie, I'm fostering a litter of puppies right now. They are trouble. One of them thinks that my socks are for swallowing. I'd better go so I don't have to bring them in to work tonight. Can I call you later? Brody, drop that!"

"Of course," Ellie said, deflated as she heard the line click and go dead. _Geez. Good thing I'm not close to slashing my wrists. This rejection is getting hard to take._

It was Thursday and so her parents and Lydia were scheduled to be out of the house until late that evening. Her younger sister had recently started a job in a smoking cessation call center and her parents had a weekly dinner with friends. With how crappy life had been lately she could have taken this as another sign of abandonment but she was thrilled to have the house to herself. She changed straight into her pajamas even though it wouldn't get dark for another four hours and grabbed the bag of chocolate chips she had stuffed behind the carton of eggs in the top reaches of the refrigerator.

Stuffing a small handful of chocolate into her mouth she grabbed her laptop from the kitchen table and brought it back to her bedroom._ Let's see if Danielle is around._ She opened her email and looked at the list of people she could instant message, searching for her high school friend. Danielle's profile indicated that she wasn't online right now. "Strike two," she voiced aloud. Ellie browsed through the junk email from department stores and various mailing lists she had subscribed to. She doubted if there were three genuine emails in her entire inbox. As she searched for her last email from Danielle she saw the email that she had noticed earlier in her work inbox, "Teach in Spain."

She clicked on the message to open it.

_Hola Ellie,_

_Teaching Abroad Inc. is recruiting for the upcoming school year. We are currently hiring for our center in Madrid, Spain. We received your name, email and professional profile from last year's Elementary Educators Conference. Every year Teaching Abroad Inc. places hundreds of American educators in foreign countries to teach English to local students. We provide housing and a meal allowance as well as competitive salary for educators who qualify and sign a year contract with our company. Please click on the link below to access more information and our online application. We look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_James Woodson_

_Teaching Abroad Inc._

Ellie chuckled. _Imagine me, teaching in Spain_. She clicked on the link and up popped a colorful website with photos of kids of all nationalities and famous world landmarks. She found the information on Madrid. A one-year contract. Housing in a residential facility with her fellow teachers. _Better than having to secure my own apartment in a foreign country_. Breakfast and some dinners provided in the cafeteria. _Probably yuck, but it's free food_. Salary commensurate with experience. _Could be crappy but as I now make $0 per year it would be an improvement. And I wouldn't be living here anymore. _As she continued reading details about the program, Ellie's eyebrows raised in contemplation. _I could do this. _

* * *

><p>Diana Bennet blew her nose loudly while chewing her chicken parmesan. The entire family, minus Jane and Wicks, were gathered in the Happy Landings airport bar and grill. "Mom," Ellie and Lydia said simultaneously, Ellie with concern, Lydia with annoyance. "Jinx!" they both screamed.<p>

"Girls!" their father barked. Ellie smiled at her sister. Lydia and she had made up soon after the fight at Ellie's birthday. She had been nothing but supportive about Ellie's decision to spend a year teaching in Madrid. The same could not be said for Ellie's parents. Ellie waited until she had been accepted into the program and had obtained her visa to break the news to her mother. Diana had broken out in sobs, repeating, "My baby" and "But, don't you like it here?" Ellie tried to get her to see the good in it but in the end it was Ellie's strong resolve that she was going, end of story.

Her father remained pretty quiet about her decision. She had decided to ask him, instead of her mother, to borrow the money for her plane ticket to Madrid. She had just enough in her bank account but wanted just a little bit of a cushion until her first paycheck cleared. It was mortifying to be thirty years old and have to borrow money from her family but she was decided on this new course for her life. She cornered him one day after dinner, presented him with a logical plan for borrowing and repaying the money and gave him a big hug before he could refuse. He was so overwhelmed that he grumbled, "ok" and breezed past her down the hall, leaving a check on her bed the next day. Ellie was pretty sure her mother wasn't aware of the loan.

"It's just, I've never had you leave me before," Diana moaned, fanning her face dramatically with her napkin.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Mom, I did leave. For college, remember. I only recently returned."

Diana huffed, "I know that, but I could drive there. You've never gone anywhere that I couldn't drive to see you. How will we talk every day?"

Ellie sighed and resisted another eye rolling. "The program is providing me with a cell phone, as you know. I'll give you the phone number as soon as I know it and there is always email. Our center has a computer lab I can use."

"International calls are so expensive," her mother sniffed.

"Then email me," Ellie grumbled.

"I'll call and email sissy," Lydia trilled. "And I'll make Jane do it too."

Jane had been the first person Ellie called when she got her acceptance to teach in Spain. She was silent for one beat, then two, before replying breathlessly, "Oh, wow. I am so proud of you, Ellie. You're putting yourself out there, trying something new, moving away..." Ellie heard the unshed tears in her voice. Ellie's heart broke for her sister, trapped in a loveless marriage, away from all family.

Jane had married her high school sweetheart. At least that is how her mother described it. Ellie couldn't think of it in such doe-eyed terms. Jane, being the gorgeous, insanely kind person she was, had attracted most of their high school student body. Initially Ellie had liked him. He was nice to Jane and drove her and Ellie around in his souped up muscle car.

They dated as she went off to college and Jane often told Ellie that she thought she should end it with him. He had peaked in high school and was looking to Jane to support him. He began to drink excessively and his outward affection towards Jane waned. He became downright mean; mean to the kindest woman in the world. Ellie talked her through her break up speech and Jane kept working up the courage to end it. Ellie was convinced that he knew it was coming because right as she was set to dump him, Jane would call to tell her how loving he was being and that maybe she was making a mistake. The cycle would then begin again. Then Jane got pregnant. It was right before her college graduation. Ellie had freaked. Her sister's entire future flashed before her eyes as if Jane had died on the spot. He offered Jane a ring and she accepted.

They were married within a few weeks of Jane walking across the stage and accepting her diploma. No one knew she was pregnant except for Ellie. Jane was too ashamed to tell their mother who was over the moon about a daughter married. Ellie continued to mourn for her sister, which became mourning in earnest when her sister lost the baby a few weeks after the wedding.

Her one source of comfort was that Jane had her animals. Jane worked as a veterinary technician at an animal hospital. She had wanted to work with animals as long as Ellie could remember. She loved her job, but that was about the only thing she loved about her life in Iowa, as far as Ellie could tell.

She tried to convince Jane to fly out to California to see her off but Jane said that she couldn't get the time off work. "We're swamped Ellie. I helped Dr. Alvin deliver puppies today. Pugs. So cute."

"Well, maybe you can come out to Madrid to visit me?" she had asked.

"Maybe," said Jane uncertainly. "I'd really like that if I can figure out how to make it happen."

"What do you do first?" Lydia asked eagerly, breaking into her thought about Jane. They had heard her itinerary over and over but Lydia couldn't seem to get enough.

"I arrive at Madrid Barajas Airport at around 8:00 a.m. Teaching Abroad Inc. is supposed to have someone waiting for me to take me to the residential facility."

"I have always wanted someone waiting with a sign at the airport," Lydia interrupted dreamily. Ellie smiled indulgently at her younger sister's romantic fantasy. She imagined the person waiting for her wouldn't be a handsome stranger the way Lydia was imagining.

"I have a few hours to rest and settle in and then we have an orientation meeting and then a welcome dinner."

"Orientation," Ellie's dad smirked. Doug Bennet couldn't believe how much this program sounded like an excuse for adults to relive their college days. Living in a dorm, running around Europe. Sheesh.

"Yes," Ellie said, raising her eyebrows slightly, "orientation. Then training for a week and then I start the school year the next Monday."

Lydia sighed, lost in her fantasy. "I know you are going to have the most amazing adventure. And I hear Spanish guys are hot." Ellie snorted as her mother look ecstatic and her father flushed.

"Won't you get tired of burritos and tacos?" Diana asked her. "Maybe I should send some food with you?"

"Mom, I'm going to Spain, not Mexico. They don't eat burritos and tacos."

Diana looked confused. "But, they speak Spanish there, right?"

"Yes, Mom, they speak Spanish."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks to those of you accompanying me on my new adventure. To **Vegetable lov3r**: I apologize for my association of burritos and Mexico. I find it ironic that I was trying to poke fun at Mrs. Bennet and now the egg is on my face for misassociation. Being from San Diego, my knowledge of Mexican cuisine is the taquería, which I get is "not Mexican food." Can we chalk it up to Ellie's own sweet ignorance? ;-) I love that Chinese food is the cuisine du jour in your town. To **mary**: I am not Spanish (but wish I was...) To **Olga**: I am so excited that there is someone from Spain reading this. Please do not judge my descriptions of Madrid too harshly. I may take Ellie to otras partes de España. Not sure yet. ¿De donde eres? Also, my Spanish is rusty or as I used to say: mi español es fatal. Hopefully if I translate wrong you will forgive (and anyone else who speaks castellano/español).

* * *

><p>Ellie was able to stave off any feelings of sadness until she boarded her flight the next morning. The Bennet family had an awkward sleepover in a rundown hotel airport the night before and the entire family saw her to security. She eschewed tears as her mother fell apart, a normally stoic Lydia crinkled up her nose and lips in a teary pout, and her father's nose turned a bright red. However, stepping onto the plane proved to be her breaking point. Ellie felt overwhelmed by the unknown adventure before her. She had always studied the idiosyncrasies of others. Introspection was not her forte. <em>Will I actually be forced to search my own soul? Maybe a strip search... <em>She gave a sniffly giggle. _Lydia would be proud_.

Her first flight took her to O'Hare and then she had a two hour layover before continuing on to Madrid. She found her seat and was pleased to be sitting next to a young boy who was evidently flying alone. He reminded her of her students, and of home and familiarity. He looked up at her shyly as she stowed away her carry-on. Tears were already quietly settling onto her cheeks. "Hi," she said to him, trying to be cheerful. "My name is Ellie." He glanced fearfully at her tear-stained cheeks, reached into his backpack for headphones and turned to look out the window. Ellie sighed and settled herself into her seat. The first leg was six hours so she set herself to getting cozy. She placed her Nook into the pocket of the seat in front of her, nestled her water bottle next to her and retrieved an inflatable travel pillow from her jacket pocket. Her sister had made fun of her for wearing a jacket in August but she hadn't flown anywhere before and didn't know how cold it could get on the airplane. _When did I become practical?_

As she wiped the tears away she contemplated her upcoming days. Was she making the right decision? _How can I not be? There is nothing for me here right now. Nothing._ She smiled wryly, remembering her sister's words. _Nothing_.

Ellie breezed through the first half of a new book on the way to Chicago and nearly finished it all in the airport lounge her father had insisted on paying for. "You'll appreciate the quiet, Ellie. I know how the crowds get to you." She did appreciate the quiet. Walking from her gate to the lounge she felt suffocated by the hoards of people in this major international airport. The lounge was hushed, with soft, easy listening music playing and complimentary food and wine. She accepted a glass of chardonnay gratefully from the attendant at the bar. Her mother had slipped her a Xanax before they parted that morning. Ellie had blanched at first, convinced that airport security would come arrest her for consuming someone else's drugs. Nothing had happened, however, and she had felt a bit calmer than she had anticipated on that first leg.

The chardonnay's effects were soothing but temporary. She boarded her next flight, exchanging the barest of glances with her seat partners. Once she had completed her novel, bereft from the end of a great book and no longer sated from the alcohol, her anxiety rose quickly. She debated ordering another glass of wine from the flight attendant but she didn't want to be too jet lagged when she arrived. _Again, when did I become practical? Is practical polite for ridiculously boring and careful? Is this the me I want to be in Spain?_

Ellie ultimately decided the best course of action was sleep and so she turned fitfully from side to side, trying to get comfortable enough to doze off. Her mind had other plans for her and would not shut off. Fears of all kinds raced through her head, accompanied by miscellaneous Spanish grammar. She had been listening to Spanish podcasts to brush up on her ancient skills. _What if I hate it? ¿Odiar? ¿Donde están los aseos? Aseos or servicios? What if the kids don't like me? Or if they talk about me behind my back? How will I know? My Spanish isn't that good! Hablar: hablo, hablas, habla, hablamos, habláis, hablan. Will I make any friends on this program? Hola, me llamo Ellie. Tengo treinta anos. Is my Dad right? Is this just an excuse for adults to go back to school?_ That last question gave her pause. Less to discover the answer and more because she couldn't figure out if that would be a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Ellie's feet tingled mercilessly as she picked up each foot, wiggling it and rotating her ankle. She was waiting in an incredibly long line for customs while trying to maneuver two rolling suitcases and a backpack. She had been worried she was overpacking but this was going to be her entire life for the next year. She couldn't bear to leave some things behind. Jane had talked her out of her printed anthology of the works of Jane Austen (she had them on her Nook, anyways) but she had snuck in some bulky must haves that she now was beginning to regret.<p>

She made her way up to customs, watching the agent scrutinize her photo. She smiled nervously at him as he flipped to her visa. He made some notations and then stamped her passport. Ellie was surprised at the elation she felt with that one stamp. She felt her anxiety dissipate to excited anticipation. As she walked towards the exit doors she took in a deep breath. "Here we go!"

Ellie scanned the signs crowding the metal barricade beyond the frosted glass doors. Bored men wearing collared shirts, ties and a sweater vests formed a line just beyond writhing family and friends. She read individual names, companies, travel tours, looking for _Teaching Abroad Inc._ or her name. She walked down the line twice before she saw a new crop of men arrive with signs. Finally she sighed with relief as she saw a man with a sign emblazoned with the _Teaching Abroad_ logo and the names "Bennet" and "Bingley."

Ellie waved at the gentleman in the green sweater vest and maroon tie. He gestured her over. "Hola, muy buenas," he said, grasping the handle of one of her suitcases. He had a luggage trolley immediately behind and loaded her larger bag on. "¿Como te llamas?"

Ellie looked blankly at him, panicking slightly. She knew these words. It had been a long time since she had spoken Spanish but deep inside she knew these words, right? He looked at her expectantly. "Bennet," she stuttered. "Me llamo Ellie Bennet."

"Vale," the gentleman said. He was looking at a piece of paper encased in a plastic sleeve. "Bennet. Donde está Bingley? Voló en el mismo vuelo, no?"

Ellie's brain was working overtime. She didn't know she'd be speaking Spanish already. What about the other poor souls who didn't speak any? She tried to harness her racing thoughts and translate what he had said. He was asking about someone named Bingley, the other name on the sign. And vuelo was a flight, like an airplane flight. So, he must be asking where or who this Bingley person is. "No sé," she answered honestly. _I don't know._ He looked mildly annoyed and took out his cell phone to make a call. Ellie looked around to see if anyone else was going down the rows of signs, trying to locate someone, perhaps _Teaching Abroad_. The arrivals area had emptied and there were very few people coming out of the frosted glass doors.

She turned toward the man with the sign who was now speaking more loudly, as if to her and not to the person on the phone. He shoved the phone at her, "Mi jefe, señorita." Ellie accepted the phone automatically before she realized what she was doing._ I can't talk to someone on the phone... in Spanish. I can barely follow a conversation in person._

"Hola," she said tentatively. After a few minutes of garbled back-and-forth she understood that this man's boss, or jefe, was asking her to stay in the airport for just a little longer to see if Bingley showed up. She hung up the phone and gave it back to the man just in time to see a grinning man with two large duffel bags stroll up to them.

"Teaching Abroad?" he asked cheerfully.

The man with the sign nodded, visibly relieved that Bingley had arrived. "Señor Bingley?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean sí," the man said laughing. "I don't really speak Spanish, do you?" he asked looking at Ellie.

"A little," she said. "I've already had to talk to him and his boss in Spanish."

Bingley looked astonished. "I thought they said no knowledge of Spanish was necessary. I'd better do well in our language classes then. I'm Charlie, by the way, Charlie Bingley. I guess you already gathered that, though. I got held up at customs." Charlie was a tall, handsome man with wavy blond hair. He had a toothy grin and Ellie noticed a chip in one of his front teeth. His eyes were very blue and Ellie caught herself staring at them as he talked. She shook herself a little as she realized he had stopped talking.

"Sorry," she said self-consciously. "I'm Ellie. Ellie Bennet. And I am completely jet lagged. Why do you seem so chipper?"

"Oxygen drops," Charlie said with a wink. "A flight attendant's secret." He picked up his other duffel to hand to their driver.

_A flight attendant's secret_, Ellie repeated in her head. _I wonder how many flight attendants have told him their secrets?_

Ellie found herself sneaking looks at Charlie as he gesticulated awkwardly, trying to communicate with the _Teaching Abroad_ employee. He was tall, and broad shouldered, a very all American football hero type. She guessed he was about 35, maybe younger. She always had trouble estimating people's ages: Wicks was a perfect example. And she herself often was mistaken for someone ten years younger.

Charlie walked off and Ellie was left standing with the driver. He was typing into his phone - _probably texting a girlfriend_, she thought - and so Ellie busied herself with her itinerary. Heading off to the residential facility, then the orientation meeting, then welcome dinner. She knew it so well as she had done nothing but obsessively read the materials _Teaching Abroad _had sent her. She idly wondered about her room at the residential facility. She hadn't lived in a dormitory in college and wasn't sure what to expect. Would she have a roommate? Could Charlie be her roommate? She giggled. Shouldn't she, a grown woman of thirty, be able to think of a male roommate without giggling?

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked. He was handing her a paper cup and she took it without thinking.

"Nothing. What's this?"

"Coffee, or café con leche. I asked Raul what I should order." He motioned towards the driver who nodded his head in their direction at the sound of his name. "Good thing I could remember the name for coffee," he said his eyes twinkling. Ellie looked at him, bewitched by his blue eyes. She must have looked bewildered because Charlie followed with, "Coffee. For you. Because you're jet lagged."

Ellie broke out in a huge smile. "Thanks Charlie. That is so gentlemanly of you."

Charlie smiled back, "Anything for a fellow teacher starting this crazy adventure with me." _Swoon. Stop it._ "Shall we go?" he asked, following Raul towards the airport exit.

_I think I might follow you anywhere. Stop it, Ells. No crushes on your coworkers. It's practically a golden rule._ "Sure," she said, taking a grateful sip of the delicious coffee.

Raul ushered them to an older green Mercedes Benz and Ellie was impressed, expecting something much less plush for their ride to work. She had exchanged another grin with Charlie as they each slid into a backseat and Raul loaded their luggage in the trunk. Ellie felt all charged up during the ride into Madrid proper from the airport. She was exhausted from the travel and emotional turmoil of leaving her familiar home for a new job thousands of miles away but she felt... alive. It was as if she could glimpse the vibrant person she once was. The coffee was further fueling the excitement she felt about starting at _Teaching Abroad_. Preparing for this moment was nothing like the experience of actually being here.

The sleek airport was surrounded by industrial suburbs: high rise apartments with swaths of open land, railway yards and factories. She had been expecting charming, old-world buildings and narrow, cobblestone streets. She frowned as she spied barbed wire surrounding a billboard for chocolate _Príncipe _cookies. _Barbed wire? Like at home._

"I didn't think it would look like this," Charlie whispered to her.

"Me neither," Ellie whispered back, pleased he was engaging her in conversation._ Gah Ellie, desperate much?_ She had been hyper aware of the handsome man sitting next to her and had been absently thinking of conversation starters as they drove into the city. She didn't want to miss the opportunity to speak with him while they were seated so close to each other and alone. _Pleasant conversation with a good-looking man: Spain 1, back home 0_.

"I expected it to look like Italy, I guess."

Ellie turned to face him, "You've been to Italy?" she asked eagerly. She definitely had an interest in visiting Italy during their vacation breaks.

Charlie nodded, his eyes lighting up. "After college. Me and a buddy wanted to backpack across Europe. Turns out we could only afford one country. So we picked Italy. We went to Rome, Pisa, Florence and Venice."

Ellie sighed wistfully, "That sounds wonderful."

Charlie laughed, "Yeah, I guess so. I probably didn't appreciate the finer things that Italy had to offer. My buddy and I were more interested in eating and drinking than museums and historical sights. We visited those too but by the end of the trip it was mostly planning our day around bars we wanted to see. Plus, my buddy picked up an Italian girlfriend around day ten and she traveled with us for the rest of the trip." Charlie ran his fingers through his hair. "Needless to say it wasn't fun being in that beautiful place when they couldn't keep their hands off each other."

Ellie laughed. "Why didn't you get yourself an Italian girlfriend?"

Charlie grinned, "I could have, I guess. I just felt weird going out with someone I would never see again, you know. I am more of a relationship man than a dating man."

_Swoon. Stop it._ Ellie just nodded as she didn't know what else to say without getting too personal. She was pleased to hear his characterization of his dating habits. _Or at least what he says they are_, she chided herself. She thought of Jane's characterization of her marriage. _You don't know him. He could even be in a relationship or married_. Ellie's eyes compulsively looked over at his left hand next to her. No ring.

"So, where are you from Charlie?" He grinned. Did every question make him smile? Ellie wondered if she could get tired of seeing his smiling face._ Yes, I would. So much cheeriness cannot be natural. I will commence eye rolling if this is him day-in and day-out. _

"Seattle originally. I have been moving around a bit for the past few years though. I just left a small town in Michigan. You?"

Ellie was curious to know what brought him from Seattle to Michigan but answered, "San Jose, California. More or less. A little town not too far away from there."

"Do you like it there?"

Ellie shrugged. "I'm here," she said simply. She had mixed feelings about her hometown at the moment. Thoughts of it bred frustration about the direction of her life.

Charlie nodded, "I know what you mean," he said somberly and turned to look back out the window.

_Wow, a morose Charlie. So, that is what he would look like without a gigantic smile_. Ellie was more curious about her new colleague.

His melancholy didn't last. "Ellie," he exclaimed, pointing out the window on his side.

She peered out his window and saw what she had been hoping to see; they had entered the city of Madrid. Trees lined the sidewalks which were bustling with passersby, walking dogs and clasping the hands of children tightly. An elderly couple exited a huge iron gate backed with glass. The old woman's hand was linked firmly in her companion's arm as he struggled to put on a brown chapeau. Ellie saw colorful shop windows, displaying clothes and toys and food. The buildings looked like mismatched socks, each slightly different, one abutting the other. Their colors were muted whites and yellows and reds. Some were brick and some had a plaster exterior. Curving iron was everywhere, decorating doors and windows, creating flower boxes and ornate balconies. She gasped as the car drove around a large plaza, a statue of a chariot and lions adorning the center with fountains surrounding the monument. Charlie looked equally impressed. "This is what I imagined," Ellie said. Charlie nodded reverently. They rode in silence, each lost in their eager survey of the city, until Raul pulled over the Mercedes. He gestured up at a pine green painted building with cream trim around the main door and windows. _Residencia Santa Maria de Europa_. They were here.

Residencia Santa Maria de Europa was to be Ellie's home for the next year. She hadn't found any information about it online and so she wasn't sure what to expect. Raul piled their bags on the curb, waved curtly, and was back in the car, pulling away. "And away he goes," Ellie said quietly.

Charlie walked ahead of her, easily clearing the two steps up to the front door, propped open with a large rock. Ellie grabbed her two suitcases, rolling them to the steps. As she hoisted the first, Charlie's large hand covered hers. "I'll get them, Ellie."

_Swoon. Stop it_. "My hero," she sung, imitating Olive Oil.

"I yam what I yam," Charlie said amused.

Ellie was delighted he got the reference. "Really, thanks. I'd have been here forever trying to lug these up a couple steps." She stepped through the doorway into a small courtyard. There was a second door and Charlie rang the doorbell. A voice answered, "¿Sí?"

Charlie glanced at Ellie, worry about his language skills etched on his face. Ellie stepped up and put her mouth near the speaker. "Hola, somos Ellie Bennet y Charlie Bingley. Estamos aqui para _Teaching Abroad_." A loud buzz sounded and Charlie reached for the door, pulling it open and using Ellie's larger suitcase as a weight for the door.

"All I understood was your name, my name, and _Teaching Abroad_," he said with a laugh.

"I just announced who we are and what we're here for."

"It sounded great," Charlie said appreciatively. Once he had carried their combined luggage into the small vestibule they ventured further in.

They were met by a small woman with gobs of eyeliner and shocking pink blush. The smoke lines around her mouth made her appear older than her makeup was portraying. "Charlie, Ellie welcome. I am Carmen Cano Conejo, the lead administrator at the Madrid campus. I want to welcome you to Santa Maria de Europa, your home for the next year." She waved a hand lazily at the small desk that was just through the foyer of the residencia. "This is Javier, your portero. I believe in America he is called a "super". She said the word super like "sue-pair." Ellie was in love already. "If something breaks, find him, or if you need something, ask him." Javier nodded shyly at the new arrivals.

Carmen walked around to Javier's desk and grabbed two envelopes. She handed one to Charlie and one to Ellie. "Here are your room assignments and keys. During our first meeting later we'll go over the living accommodations in more detail. For now, put your luggage away, rest, relax or go explore the neighborhood. Just be back here," she pointed over to a small door with a mottled glass insert and a sign labeled "Sala 1", "by five o'clock." Ellie arched an eyebrow at Charlie. It was only about 10:00 a.m. She would have plenty of time to rest and then explore before the meeting. Carmen showed them to a tiny elevator. "Normally we prefer you take the stairs, but today, with the luggage, you are fine."

Charlie and Ellie squished themselves into the tiny space, accompanied by Ellie's luggage and Charlie's duffels on top. "We must look like a can of sardines," Ellie griped.

"I feel like it," he quipped. She shivered as his arm brushed hers. They reached the second floor slowly and exited. "I'm this way," Charlie pointed down towards one end, "and you're the opposite."

Ellie chided herself for feeling disappointment that they weren't roommates. _On the other hand, it has been five years..._"I guess I'll see you later," she said glumly.

"Want to explore the neighborhood with me before the meeting?"

Ellie brightened. "Sure, Charlie. I'd love to. Come get me later?" Charlie nodded and started walking down the hall. Ellie oriented her suitcases and pulled them towards #217, her home for the next 12 months.

Her room was neat and compact. Ellie smirked. It was tiny, actually. About half the size of her bedroom at home. An army green blanket covered the small twin bed. _We'll have to change that_, she thought as she ran her fingers over its scratchy surface. A small desk and wardrobe were shoved against one wall and her bed was against the other. A rectangle window, taller than it was long, was in between the edge of the desk and head of her bed. She frowned. Where was the bathroom? Her body and mind were warring against her desire to figure out the bathroom situation so she rolled her luggage to the end of the bed, removed the ugly coverlet and laid down.

Ellie awoke a few hours later, disoriented and groggy. Figuring out where the bathroom was located was now a necessity. She propped open her door and walked down the hall. Two doors down she found an oversize bathroom with two stalls and two showers. _Communal bathrooms, goody_. On the other side of the bathrooms she found an open doorway leading to a lounge with couches, a kitchenette and a TV. There was also a small balcony that looked over a giant interior courtyard. Ellie walked out onto the balcony, enjoying the fresh air and sun on her face.

"Hello?" she heard a voice call uncertainly. She spun around to see a tall blond woman with a crooked nose and a shy smile. "Are you with _Teaching Abroad_?" she asked.

"Yes, I mean, I'm a new teacher here. I'm Ellie."

The girl's smile grew. "Me too. I'm Charlotte. Nice to meet you." Ellie said the same and came inside from the balcony. Charlotte had gotten to the residencia last night. "I had decided to come into Madrid a few days early to look around; get a feel for where I'm going to live, you know? I was able to check in here last night. It was pretty lonely as no one had moved in yet from _Teaching Abroad_. Only the teenage boys were around."

Ellie raised her eyebrows. "Teenage boys?"

Charlotte giggled. "I guess the higher floors are dormitories for high school boys. Kind of like boarding school. I saw so many of them in the laundry room and lounge downstairs that I asked Carmen about it this morning." Charlotte giggled again. "I'm just glad they're not on our floor. I already feel too old to be living in a dorm room and to have to feel like the Mom of the bunch..."

Ellie agreed. She hoped they wouldn't be seeing much of the boys while she was here. "Hey, Ellie," a voice called. She turned to see Charlie in the doorway.

"Hey Charlie, this is Charlotte." Charlotte and Charlie introduced themselves to each other. Ellie saw Charlotte go a little pink when Charlie reached out his hand to shake hers.

"I was just coming out to see if you were awake and interested in exploring. Maybe we can get something to eat?" Charlie patted his stomach for emphasis.

"Sure thing. I'll grab my purse. Charlotte, would you like to join us? Charlotte has been here for a few days, maybe she can show us around?"

Charlotte blushed again. "Thanks guys. I was just about to Skype with a friend back home. Maybe another time?" she looked up hopefully at Charlie.

Ellie narrowed her eyes. _Back off blondie, I met him first_, her inner bitch growled.

"Sure, Charlotte." Charlie smiled at her and then turned his attention to Ellie. _That's right, eyes back on me_, Ellie thought. "I'll get my camera and then meet you back out here," he said to Ellie and then walked down the hall.

"What a cute puppy," Charlotte said in a schmoopy voice.

Ellie laughed. "Puppy?"

"Found you here. Happy to see you. Adorable." Charlotte said, her eyes lingering where Charlie entered his room at the other end of the hall. "I wouldn't mind if he followed me home, if I wasn't kind of, sort of attached to someone..."

"The friend on Skype?"

Charlotte nodded. "It's a long story. One I guess I don't mind sharing with perfect strangers that I'll be learning to love over the next year, though. So, I'll tell you about him later. Go have fun with your puppy."

Ellie and Charlie strolled down the street outside of their residencia. Ellie was amazed how inside it had seemed like a cool, dark, quiet cave but outside everything was in full relief: blindingly bright, vibrant and loud. Next to the residencia was a pharmacy on one side, "That should come in handy," Charlie remarked, and a shoe cobbler on the other. They passed several bars, an electronics store, a stationary shop and a children's clothing store. Charlie pointed across the street to a storefront with a cheery yellow awning displaying the name Pans & Company. Pictures of sandwiches covered the windows. "Want to try?"

"Sure," Ellie said. She hadn't tried Spanish cuisine before and a sandwich seemed harmless. The inside was reminiscent of an American fast food restaurant. Charlie looked to Ellie for translation but many of the food vocabulary was unfamiliar. In the end they pointed to a picture on the menu and hoped for the best.

Ellie learned more about Charlie's background while eating. He had worked for Teach for America after college, thought he'd go on to teach full time but then had a job opportunity in his uncle's steel factory. The pull of the money was great and he worked there for several years until the factory went under as the economy shifted. "After that I spent some time addressing other family obligations and finding myself. I had a friend who had worked for Teaching Abroad's Shanghai campus and he told me all about it. It sounded like a great gig, and I didn't have anything going on in my life at the moment so I jumped at it. And here I am."

Ellie also shared her experiences with Charlie. "So, after the second layoff this seemed like the perfect fit for me. Living with my parents and sister again was stifling. I am an introvert. I crave my alone time and it felt like they were everywhere." She noticed Charlie's slight frown at this and wondered if he was offended. "Don't get me wrong. I love my family and I'm grateful for their assistance in my time of need. I just felt like I was standing still. Lydia probably thought I was moving backwards."

"Lydia's your sister?"

Ellie nodded. "And Jane. They're kind of one of the reasons why I'm here." Ellie didn't go on to explain Lydia's hurtful, drunken assessment of Ellie's life or Jane's own sad example of what Ellie didn't want to do.

"So, you're an introvert?" Charlie asked before taking a large bite out of his bocadillo de tortilla.

Ellie screwed up her mouth in thought. "Pretty much. I'm a teacher, so I do enjoy some human contact," she joked. She wasn't sure if she should blurt out her agoraphobia and other related fears just yet. Maybe once they got to know each other better and she had some drinks in her. "I just don't feel energized after all that contact. I need time to decompress; hide in a dark, quiet space, you know."

Charlie let out a laugh. "I don't know actually. I guess you could say I am a classic extrovert because I _crave _that contact." Ellie shivered at the way he emphasized the word crave. "In Michigan I was pretty isolated and I found myself starting conversations with people standing in line with me at the drugstore." Ellie smiled in understanding and suddenly Charlie's face turned serious. "If I'm getting to be too much, just let me know. Like now, if you want to go back and have some time to yourself, I'll understand."

Ellie laughed out loud. "I don't have a disease Charlie. I'm not going to grow warts or turn purple from too much human interaction and friendly conversation." She softened her voice. "But thanks. It is easier when others know about this and can help me out in," she gestured her hands wildly, "chaotic situations. My sister Jane lets me squeeze her hand when it's all getting to be too much and I need a break."

Charlie smiled again. "Well, you can just squeeze my hand when you need a break." _Swoon. Stop it, Elizabeth Mae Bennet! _

They walked around their neighborhood some more, remarking about places they wanted to return to. Ellie was increasingly attracted to Charlie. He was polite, handsome, considerate of her feelings and they had just met this morning. A part of her was also concerned that the emotional upheaval that a move across the globe causes would make her see Charlie or any other person in a much more rosy light. As they separated to each rest some more before their five o'clock meeting she gave herself a stern lecture to not fall for him until she got to know him better. At least a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ok, I promise I'm not in love with Charles Bingley. I say this because my other story, _Unfathomable_, has an Elizabeth-Bingley premise. I just like foils. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap**: Ellie Bennet has just turned 30, been laid off from her job again and decides to take a job teaching English in Spain.

* * *

><p>Ellie skipped nervously down the stairs to the meeting room. She had knocked lightly on Charlie's door before heading down but he hadn't answered. She heard the buzz of voices as she neared Aula 1. Ellie took a deep breath, steadied herself and opened the door. The room was a small rectangle. Three long tables filled the room, creating rows, with four chairs at each table. A small podium was in the corner, flanked by two chairs on each side, and a projector was on, displaying the Teaching Abroad logo on a white board.<p>

The chairs were about half occupied and half empty. She noticed Charlie in conversation with Charlotte and so she walked over to sit in the row behind them. "Hi Ellie," Charlie said, disengaging himself from Charlotte for a moment. Charlotte blushed and also greeted Ellie who was beginning to wonder if the poor girl was cursed with an easy blush. Ellie joined in on their conversation about Charlotte's first few days in Spain as the rest of the room filled. Ellie snuck glances at her fellow teachers. Many seemed to be in their late twenties to late thirties, though she did see a gentleman enter that was growing an impressive salt and pepper beard. Besides Charlie and the mountain man, she only noticed one other male taking a seat. Charlotte had looked up as he walked in and quickly glanced at Ellie, raising her eyebrows to the ceiling. Dark hair, caramel skin, a megawatt smile with lips, oh the lips, was what Ellie had immediately captured. Another nonchalant glance to the row behind her discovered deep brown eyes, the hint of stubble and casual Real Madrid soccer jersey. She tried to tend to Charlie's words but noticed Charlotte's eyes kept travelling to the third row with the pretence of making eye contact with Ellie.

_So, there are two very good looking men on this program. No big deal. I did not come here for a man. I came here to find myself. _Ellie blushed as her thoughts turned dirty. _Stop it, Ellie_. As she attempted to get her thoughts in a more proper place, the chatter in the room died. Ellie looked up to see Carmen and another woman fiddling with a laptop. Another slide popped onto the wall welcoming them to Teaching Abroad.

"Ok," the other woman said. She looked to be in her thirties, with short brown hair, small gold stud earrings and a knee-length, berry colored shift dress with a sweater arranged artfully over her shoulders. She looked immaculate and unruffled. "Hello everyone. I am Christine Felton-Mariscal, the lead administrator for the Teaching Abroad Inc. Madrid Campus. I would like to congratulate you on your decision to come work with Teaching Abroad Inc., or TAI as we call it, and welcome you all to Madrid, Spain." The room broke into applause at this point and Ellie exchanged an excited smile with the woman sitting next to her. "Over the next few days you will have a series of orientation and training sessions. We will introduce you to our company, your job requirements and the city of Madrid." She pouted prettily. "Most of your days will be filled with long sessions and hard work, but," she said smiling again, "we promise to throw in some fun for y'all too. Today I'll introduce you to the TAI Madrid staff and we'll do a round of new teacher introductions. You'll receive a more detailed itinerary with your schedule for this week and then we'll break for dinner. Tonight we are taking you out to Botín, known for being the oldest restaurant in the world, and quite a destination for anyone coming to Madrid."

Ellie was impressed. She had heard of Botín. Christine gestured to her right. "This is Carmen Cano Conejo, our lead administrator. She is responsible for coordinating the Spanish student enrollments in our program." Carmen stood up briefly and waved girlishly at the room. "And this," Christine pointed past Carmen, "is Will Darcy. Will is returning for his second year with TAI. Last year he was one of you, teaching local Madrileños English and this year in addition to teaching he will be training each of you and working as a teacher's liaison to our office." Will smiled uncomfortably as all eyes were upon him. Ellie appraised him. _Kind of handsome. Not as good looking as Charlie and Trouble in the back row, but not bad. He looks kind and gentle; a good teacher_. She noticed he was dressed better than the other men on the room with a button down shirt and khaki pants. Will had risen and was passing out the training schedule for the week. "And now, we'll do a round of new teacher introductions before we discuss this agenda that Will is handing to you. Let's start here," she pointed at Charlotte, "and please say your name, where you are from and one thing you're looking forward to here in Madrid."

Charlotte tittered. "I'm Charlotte Lucas, from Buffalo, New York. I am looking forward to meeting my students, of course, and learning Spanish." A murmur of agreement went through the room.

"How many of you are eager to learn Spanish?" All hands went into the air. Carmen and Christine laughed. "Does anyone here know any Spanish?" Ellie's hand raised tentatively into the air.

"Good," Carmen said approvingly. "Stick with this young lady or Will when you are out in public." Ellie panicked. She didn't want them to think she was fluent.

"I'm not that good," she stuttered.

"Yes, she is," Charlie piped up. "I've heard her."

Christine smiled warmly at Ellie. "You've been marked," she joked good-naturedly. She made eye contact with Charlie, "Your turn." Charlie was charming and genial and Ellie felt a flush rising as he turned in his chair to wink at her after he finished speaking. Five other women from various parts of the United States went in between Charlie and Ellie. No one was from the West Coast so far. Ellie cleared her throat and nervously introduced herself. She chose to say that she was looking forward to drinking more Spanish coffee. Truthfully she would love to blurt out that she wanted to find herself, and have an adventure and really begin to live her life, but that seemed a little too deep to accompany, "learn Spanish" and "visit the Prado."

She learned that Trouble's name was Richard Fitzwilliam and he was from Chicago. Mountain Man was Collins from Michigan, a revelation that caused an unexpected, and in Ellie's opinion, over-jubilant response from Charlie. He was divorced and was looking forward to "meeting new people," in Madrid. Collins had looked appraisingly out at the room of women as he said this. The last person to introduce herself was Daisy from Los Angeles. Ellie smiled to have a fellow Californian here with her.

Christine, Carmen and Will each gave a little information about themselves. Christine had participated in the TAI program in Madrid five years ago, had met her husband, a native Madrileño, and stayed after her time was up. "I was very fortunate that TAI wanted to keep me on."

Carmen was as colorful as her makeup. She rambled for some time about her vibrant past and finished with an offer to step outside for a cigarette with anyone, should they so desire it. "I will drop anything, _anything_, for a tiny break. Just let me know."

Will was from Arizona and gave a brief description of his experience over the last year. "I found that when I returned home I couldn't quite get Madrid out of my mind. So when TAI called me up to see if I wanted to return for another year I gladly said yes."

Christine and Will proceeded to detail their week. They'd be spending their mornings going over curriculum, afternoons split between visits to the classroom space to prepare and Spanish lessons and evenings free with an end of the week plan to see flamenco dancers. "TAI has also arranged an optional excursion to Toledo this weekend. Toledo is a nearby town that is renowned for its architecture and ancient history. I encourage you all to join Will, who will lead you by train to the small city. You now have twenty minutes to prepare for dinner."

The room noisily emptied as the group walked upstairs to change their clothes for dinner. Ellie chose a green sundress she had hung up earlier. It didn't look too bad; most of the wrinkles had fallen out. She selected some gold gladiator sandals and arranged her hair in a messy bun. She caught a glimpse of herself in the small mirror. _I look excited. I feel excited._ For the first time she was looking forward to spending time with people she didn't know.

She met up with Charlotte and another woman talking in the hallway. "Ready?" Ellie asked.

"Where's Sparky?"

Ellie frowned. "Who?"

"Your puppy," she said winking.

The woman next to her laughed. "You brought a dog?"

"Not exactly," Ellie said, poking Charlotte in the ribs.

"Hi Ellie, Charlotte." Charlie's voice took her by surprise.

"Ah, here he is now," Charlotte said, suppressing a giggle. Ellie scowled and turned to Charlie, her breath catching slightly. He was wearing a navy polo and dark jeans. He had slicked his hair back and looked positively yummy.

"You look beautiful," he told Ellie sincerely.

Ellie blushed furiously. "Charlie, this is Caroline. Have you met her yet?" Charlie began a conversation with the waifish Caroline who was having trouble disguising her admiration of the man.

"Beautiful, huh?" Charlotte whispered, poking her back.

"Shhh," Ellie hissed, straightening her dress self-consciously. "He didn't mean anything by it."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I think he meant you look beautiful, dummy." Charlie was laughing openly at something Caroline said as Will Darcy approached the four of them.

"Are you ready?" he asked to them all but looking at Ellie. She felt self-conscious for the second time; Will's eyes seemed to be searching hers.

_Am I supposed to do something special?_ She thought about going back to her room for the itinerary to make sure it didn't say, "Ellie Bennet: lead the group to dinner" when Charlie put his arm lightly over her shoulders and said, "Sure, we're ready, right ladies?" Ellie froze as Charlie's fingers grazed her bare shoulder.

"Ready," Charlotte piped up gleefully.

_This is just a friendly, chums/pals, sort of gesture, right?_ Will had already turned to walk towards the stairwell as Charlie said, "Oops, almost forgot my camera again. Be right back." He smoothly removed his arm from Ellie's shoulders. Charlotte was covering her mouth, attempting to stifle her mirth.

"What?" Ellie snapped.

"Dogs are always marking their territory, aren't they," she burst out.

Caroline giggled. "I want a puppy too."

* * *

><p>Charlie stayed by her side most of the night, keeping up the majority of the conversation. Ellie was awakening to the novelty that a handsome man was seeking her attention. This had not happened in some time. Charlie enjoyed talking about his most recent home in Michigan. He revealed that he lived on a farm with his grandmother. He spoke passionately about the different animals on the farm. "I told you I love to talk and once I ran out of people I began to talk to animals." The admission was actually endearing.<p>

Fatigue began to grip her soon after they arrived at the restaurant and by the time the group was to leave she was positively comatose. Charlie offered her his arm - _Swoon. Yawn. Stop it! _- and she happily accepted the physical support as they crawled into taxis to ride back to the residencia. Ellie sat in between Charlie and Charlotte in the back of the taxi and nestled herself against his shoulder to sleep as they drove away.

* * *

><p>Ellie awoke the next morning, full of excitement. Her head was a little dull and her mouth like cotton but she was able to look past that to anticipate her first day of training. As she gathered her bathroom bag and clothes for the shower she thought back to last night. Charlie had practically carried her up to her room and deposited her in bed. She tried to protest but he insisted and even removed her sandals before awkwardly tugging on the green blanket to cover her. Ellie remembered little. She knew she was vaguely afraid of Charlie seeing up her dress and he placed her in bed and she was fairly certain she may have drooled on his shoulder. He had been such a gentleman that she was sure he wouldn't have minded a little drool, and a show.<p>

After her shower she went down to the dining room to grab breakfast. It was pretty empty and she avoided the teenagers and sat with Caroline.

"Morning," Caroline said acidly. She managed the greeting to sound slightly insulting.

"Morning," Ellie said, taking a long drink from her coffee mug. She looked at the other woman through heavy lids. Caroline had on a velour sweatsuit, an odd choice for work, and for August and really for Madrid. And the color was a sickening orange, like a pumpkin had be regurgitated on cloth. It really made Ellie a little sick to look at it and so she looked away, watching a pair of boys grab pads of jelly for their crusty bread.

Caroline nibbled on her cantaloupe and stared at Ellie. "How are you doing?" she asked slowly.

"Fine," Ellie said, confused. Did she give off the aura that she was slow or hard of hearing? "You?" she asked companionably. She might as well be friendly to the pumpkin; they would be in close company for the next year.

Caroline put down her melon. "Fine, but I didn't pass out last night." Her lips pursed into a pitying sneer.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "The jet lag got to me. I'll be fine after a few days once my body adjusts to a nine hour time difference."

"Oh," Caroline drew out. "We thought you drank too much."

Ellie scowled. "No," she said icily, taking another gulp of coffee and looking away again. Maybe she couldn't manage a year of niceties to the pumpkin.

Caroline threw her hands up. "My mistake. You had an adorable escort either way."

Ellie smiled, pacified. "Yes, I did," she said. She pushed across her pastry to Caroline and asked, "Want?" Caroline covered her mouth with both hands and shook her head vigorously.

Ellie didn't see said escort at breakfast. Charlotte stumbled downstairs a few minutes before they were set to leave, grumbling, "Not a morning person. Leave me alone." She punched her order into the espresso machine, waited for her cortado to brew and the threw it back in one quick motion. "Let's go, bitches." Ellie laughed raucously, not expecting this from sweet Charlotte.

The women waited out front for Carmen and Will. Most of the new teachers had assembled out front and finally Will and Charlie walked out together. Charlie let out a huge yawn and said to Will, "but their problem is defense. If they could pull together some quality players we'd have a chance." Will just nodded and took out a clipboard, busying himself with his paperwork. Charlie ambled over to Ellie. "Morning," he said sleepily.

"Are you not a morning person?" He looked adorably rumpled with his hair mussed and his clothing wrinkled.

Charlie grinned at her. "Hey, it's only the second day. My body hasn't adjusted yet." He lowered his voice conspiratorially, "but no, I'm not really a morning person. Not before the farm and not since. You?"

The whisper, the intimate question about her sleeping habit, and his proximity all served to make Ellie quite unable to concentrate. She paused, attempting to think of something witty to say when Will cleared his throat and looked at her. "Ready?" Ellie, startled by his intrusion into her moment with Charlie, nodded curtly. She turned her attention back to Charlie but he had started up a conversation with Charlotte who was still looking grumpy.

The fourteen of them, Will, Carmen and the twelve new teachers walked noisily along to the TAI campus. It was actually the third floor of an office building only four blocks from the residencia. It had a small reception and waiting area and twelve small classrooms. Each classroom was not much bigger than an American office or cubicle. It was outfitted with a moon-shaped table, six tiny chairs and a large teacher chair. The walls were filled with pictures and the matching English words. A whiteboard and markers lined one wall. To Ellie it looked adorable.

"You will have six students per regular class, for three classes per day. Parents can also opt for private instruction. Each week you will receive a schedule with your teaching commitments." Will motioned to the open doors down the hall. "Each classroom contains identical materials. Carmen will assign you a classroom and you can rearrange yours if you'd like. Last year one of my classes was really interested in Harry Potter so I brought in some books and posters and we did a mini-unit on Harry." Will's eyes lit up as he described his classroom. Ellie smiled appreciatively. She remembered setting up her classrooms in the summer. Lack of funding and supplies didn't dampen her enthusiasm for hanging the alphabet over the chalkboard and making nametags for each child's desk.

They spent some more time poking around at TAI. Christine's office was at one end of the floor and at the other end was a small lounge with an espresso machine, microwave and refrigerator. Ellie approved of the set up. It was really as much as she could ask for. After the tour they walked back to the residencia. There wasn't to hold them all at the school and so they returned to Aula 1 to go over curriculum plans and the regulations of TAI. Lunch was brought in as they continued to go over essential material.

Ellie was exhausted by the end of the second long training session. It was nearing 7:00 p.m. and Ellie's stomach was rumbling. She glanced over at Charlie who pouted and pointed to his stomach. Ellie stifled a giggle. Will cleared his throat. "It appears that everyone is getting hungry," he said frostily. "Let's break for dinner and we'll start again in the morning."

Charlie motioned to her and Ellie walked over and sat on the corner of the table. "Want to get dinner with me?" he asked.

_Swoon. Kinda stop it_. "Ok," she said.

Charlie and Ellie found a little restaurant a few streets over called El Tablao. "I'm nervous," Charlie whispered as they were seated.

Ellie blushed. He was nervous! Ever since he had asked her to dinner she had felt unable to function properly. Charlotte had tried to converse with her as they walked back up to the rooms and she hadn't answered in the proper places.

"What's with you?" she had asked, poking Ellie in the ribs.

Ellie blushed and pulled Charlotte into her room. "Charlie asked me to dinner," Ellie said shyly.

"Woo hoo," Charlotte whooped. "That's awesome, right?" she asked unsurely, noticing the look of discomfort on her friend's face.

"Yes," Ellie said hesitantly. "Charlie is sweet and funny and gentlemanly. He doesn't always get my jokes but I'm trying not to hold that against him because he just met me 48 hours ago."

"He's a gem. So what gives?"

Ellie was trying to put her finger on it. She had been trying all day when Charlie brushed up against her arm during a break in training or last night when he supported her out to the taxi. "I haven't been..." she paused, unable to go on.

"You haven't been what?" Charlotte prompted.

"I haven't been out with someone, on a date, I mean, in quite awhile."

Charlotte arched an eyebrow. "How long?"

Ellie screwed up her face, debating on how much to share. The length of time since dating someone would surely be a topic that would take up more than the ten minutes she told Charlie she needed to freshen up. "A long time. I'll go into detail later. Charlie's waiting for me now. I just am so nervous. How do I act? What do I do? I mean, he just asked me to dinner. I don't even know if this is a real date, or not. I feel like a stupid adolescent."

Charlotte put her hand on Ellie's shoulder. "Calm down. It is a date. He didn't ask anyone else, did he? Not me at least and he didn't know I've got a booty phonecall with my out-of-town lover in a few minutes." Ellie smiled at Charlotte's description. "He could have invited me and he didn't. It's a date. Just relax," Ellie rolled her eyes and Charlotte reached out and pinched her, "throw on a new shirt and have fun!"

"You're nervous?" Ellie said breathily, still not herself from their journey. _Get a hold of yourself, Bennet. Do not swoon! _Charlie had offered her his arm as they walked in the warm summer air towards the restaurant. She felt giddy being on an actual date.

"Yeah," Charlie replied as they were shown to a table. The restaurant was dimly lit and soft music played. Ellie looked at him expectantly. "They only speak Spanish here," he explained. Ellie drooped. Not excited about the date. "I'm glad I have you with me," he said warmly. Ellie felt herself perk up. _Now if only I was certain he was into more than my language skills we'd be in business._

Ellie assisted a helpless Charlie with the menu as best she could. They weren't in a tourist area so there weren't English translations and they didn't have the sandwich shop benefit of pictures. "I think this is beef," Ellie said uncertainly. "I wish I had reviewed more food vocabulary, I truly do. Maybe we can request specific lessons in our Spanish class." She looked up from her menu to see Charlie studying her, smiling at her. "What?" she asked self-consciously. It was the kind of look Ellie would expect if she had food on her face and someone was trying to decide whether to tell her.

"I like the way you talk," he said sincerely.

She snorted. "I talk darn purdy sometimes." Charlie looked confused and she recanted. "Sorry, joke. I have a hard time with compliments. Thank you. English or Spanish?" she said uncertainly.

"Both, but I meant English. You use interesting words."

"Interesting words?" she repeated, her eyebrows raised.

"Purdy words," Charlie said nodding. "I've heard at least half a dozen that people just don't use anymore. 'Truly' made me think of it tonight."

Ellie flushed with pleasure. "I majored in English Literature. There are some wonderful, old words rattling around in my head. I talk to myself in Regency sometimes."

"You talk to yourself in what? Regency?" he asked confused.

"Nevermind," Ellie said, realizing she wasn't ready to explain another of her idiosyncrasies. "Do you know what you're going to get?"

Charlie changed course easily and said he was considering the suspected beef dish. "It's all new to me anyway so I'm not sure how much I'll gain from knowing what it is."

Ellie thoroughly enjoyed her night. She found talking to Charlie very easy. She told him about losing her job - twice - and moving in with her parents. She also told him about Lydia and her obsession with broken Brits. He in turn shared about his college glory days (he _was _a football player. _Swoon. Stop it!_) and working for his uncle. Ellie knew the story was chronologically leading them to his time on the farm in Michigan. She was dying to know what brought him to that tiny town where he had no one to talk to.

"We'd better go," Charlie said, seeing her stifle a yawn. "I didn't notice how late it was."

"What time is it?" Ellie asked, looking at her watch simultaneously.

"Almost midnight. As much as I don't mind staying out all night, and in fact, look forward to doing that soon, I think I'd better be a responsible date and bring you back home early. Well, early for Spain."

Ellie smiled weakly. She had been feeling the effects of the late hour and fatigue from being an active participant in her conversation with Charlie. He had talked for the better part of the last hour, and though extremely interested in his story she was losing steam. She probably wouldn't have listened this long if it wasn't Charlie. It wasn't that she didn't care about others. It just truly fatigued her to have constant social interaction. Teaching had been the one exception. She had a nice combination of imparting information, making sure her students understood what she was teaching and then sitting back and allowing them to run with their new knowledge. At least that's what she had been telling herself. The two times she was unemployed from teaching she had felt recharged. Ellie wasn't ready to chalk it up to lack of communication, more a chance to regroup and assess her life, but her time in Spain might shed some light onto this personal trait of hers.

Charlie and Ellie managed to figure out how to ask for the check, fumbled with their Euros and walked the few blocks home. He deposited her outside her door with a hug and walked down the hall to his room. Ellie drooped again. She had been hoping for a goodnight kiss. There wasn't anyone around and the corridor was dimly lit. She berated herself as she changed into a nightdress. _You wouldn't have known what to do if he kissed you. It's been too long. _She got into bed, weary and confused. She would know what to do with a kiss, wouldn't she? She drifted off to sleep with a frown on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next few days went by in a blur. TAI indeed worked them hard. Ellie was eager to have the fun that Christine promised reinserted into their days. It was announced that TAI would be taking them salsa dancing on Friday night after the final training day. Ellie was momentarily disappointed as she had been looking forward to watching a real flamenco show as was previously promised but she brightened when Charlie gave her a huge grin at the announcement.

Charlie hadn't asked her to dinner again. Ellie had seen him in training the next morning (he had missed breakfast again) and their conversation was easy. Every day he sought her out at break times, smiled at her, touched her arm to get her attention, and was his charming self. He also talked to most of the other girls in the program, though she liked to think it wasn't with the same enthusiasm and smile. Ellie just didn't know where she stood. She felt ridiculously juvenile, wishing she could know his thoughts about her.

Friday finally came and Ellie made her way to the cafeteria to find Charlotte sipping her coffee. "You're up early," Ellie remarked, surprised the normally bleary eyed Charlotte looked awake. She sat down and buttered the toast she'd just prepared.

Charlotte ran the fingers of her left hand through her long blond hair while she gestured with the coffee mug in her right hand. "And a pleasant good morning to you," she replied.

Ellie eyed her suspiciously. "And chipper. What's up?"

Charlotte looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. She took another sip but couldn't hide her enormous smile. "Bruce Wayne is coming for a visit."

Ellie spit out her bite of toast. "Batman? What are you talking about?"

Charlotte giggled. "Sort of. My sometime boyfriend, aka Skype booty call. I nicknamed him Bruce Wayne. On our first date he pulled up in the awesome, tricked out black car. Like the batmobile," Charlotte explained, seeing Ellie's incredulous face. "And he was wearing this dark grey suit and skinny black tie... Anyways, I thought he was this suave and wealthy powerbroker." She snorted. "As we're driving to the restaurant he let me know that he borrowed the car from a friend because he didn't own a car." Ellie raised her eyebrows as Charlotte continued, "Turns out he's super into reducing his carbon footprint and only owned a bicycle. He works for a non-profit that fights coal extraction. So long story short, I call him Bruce Wayne because of the car and his deception." She smiled to herself.

Ellie laughed, picturing Charlotte's madcap lover in a suit on a bicycle. "Was the suit borrowed too?"

Charlotte giggled. "Nope. It was his. He cleans up real nice." She elongated _real nice _and Ellie smiled at her obvious affection for the man.

"Wow, so Bruce Wayne is coming to Madrid?"

"Yep, for a few days next month. I'm trying to talk him into more but he can't afford the time off of work."

"How long have the two of you been together?" Ellie still wasn't sure the nature of Charlotte's relationship with Bruce Wayne.

Charlotte bit her lip and sighed. "Together is such a complicated word."

"A story for another time?" Ellie asked, her interest piqued.

Charlotte nodded and grabbed for the other half of Ellie's toast. "It's a continuing saga," she replied dramatically. "Speaking of people's love lives, how's yours?"

Ellie frowned. What was there to say? It had only been a week. Should there be more going on? She decided to be candid. "I honestly don't know. He is attentive and sweet and I think he likes me but he acts this way with all the girls."

An orange slice came hurtling through the air at Ellie. "You sound like a lovesick high schooler. _All the girls_," she mocked Ellie, shaking both of her hands in the air. "You're what, 26 or 27?"

"Thirty," Ellie said mulishly.

Charlotte eyed her for a moment, one eyebrow raised before launching into her rebuke. "Even worse! Anyways, you're older than 16; you are a woman and he is a man."

"Your point?" Ellie asked, sulking. She poked at her own orange slices not wanting to look at Charlotte.

"I forget. I think I was just chastising you for using the term "girls"."

Ellie looked up and nearly burst out laughing. The act was immediately checked when she remembered they were discussing her reaction to Charlie and his attentions to other women - no, other girls. "Girls is an acceptable term to use for a group of women, regardless of age," Ellie said defensively, doggedly returning to Charlotte's diatribe.

"I'll consider it," Charlotte said, grabbing an orange slice from Ellie's plate.

Ellie stuck her tongue out at Charlotte. "So what should I do?"

"About Charlie?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "Simple. Grab him and kiss him."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Why not? I kissed Bruce before he could kiss me. Sometimes a girl has to take matters into her own hands."

Ellie munched her toast contemplatively. "I've never done that before," she said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Charlotte spit out some coffee.

"Hey!" Ellie rose to get some napkins.

"Sorry! No one, really? Have you ever asked a man on a date before?"

Ellie pursed her lips. "No."

"You have dated someone before, right?"

Ellie huffed, unsure if she should be insulted by the question. "Yes!"

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "Ellie, how long has it been since you've dated someone?"

The questions had gone unanswered earlier in the week. Ellie's pulse raced. Why was this so hard to admit? She was dying to talk to someone but it was just so embarrassing. A thirty-year-old woman should have a history; stories to tell. A thirty-year-old woman should be the voice of experience. "It's been five years," she said primly. Ellie watched under lowered lashes for Charlotte's reaction.

Charlotte's eyebrows raised sky high. "Five?" she confirmed. "Years?"

Ellie nodded, her discomfort growing. "He was a long-term boyfriend. We were together since college."

"Okay, I can understand some delay after the end of a serious relationship, especially if it had a messy end." Ellie nodded, memories of the smashed video game console filling her head. "A story for another time?" Charlotte asked. Ellie nodded again, afraid to speak. "Okay, so there was this messy man and no one since. Were you a serial dater before Messy Man or have you always been more the committed type?"

"Committed," Ellie said vaguely. Charlotte stared at Ellie, making her even more uncomfortable. _Discomfited_, Ellie thought. _Discomfiture is very appropriate for how I feel_.

"Are you, young Ellie, not too experienced?" Charlotte asked shrewdly.

Ellie wished the world would open up and swallow her. She appreciated the word young as she felt as old as the hills these days but it was true. She was no virgin but she was no worldly woman. Ellie squared her shoulders and said, "not too experienced."

"Hmmm... Well, first of all, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I am swimming in experience but there's also a name for us 'well-qualified' ladies that isn't acceptable in polite conversation." Ellie smiled weakly. She noticed Caroline and some other women enter the dining hall. "We can talk more later about this if you want or if you'd like to keep it to yourself, mum's the word and we never have to bring it up again. I will say, however," at this she lowered her voice, "go for him. Don't be chicken shit because these bitches, especially that skinny bitch over there," she pointed at Caroline, "have their eyes on your man. If you leave him alone they will swarm, I promise."

Caroline walked up to their table. "Hi Charlotte, Ellie." She turned to Ellie. "Have you seen Charlie this morning?"

Charlotte raised her eyebrows and inclined her head toward Caroline. "Not yet," Ellie said. "He's not really a morning person."

Caroline nodded. "Me neither. I guess we're both more of the night owl type. That will help tonight for Salsa dancing. You know, we won't even get there until close to midnight." She pouted. "Poor you, Ellie. You get tired so easily. Are you really going dancing tonight? Maybe you should stay home."

Ellie's hackles raised. "I'll be there," she said sweetly. "No need to worry about me." Caroline nodded curtly and walked towards the coffee maker. "Skinny bitch," Ellie growled and Charlotte nodded reverently.

* * *

><p>"Are you going dancing tonight?" Will asked Ellie during their first break.<p>

"You're the second person to ask me that," she replied, eyeing Charlie who was talking to Caroline and Louisa, another woman in the program. Collins was leering at the two women from a few feet away. Will followed her eyes over to Charlie and the women. "Does everyone think I can't handle one night out?"

Will started. "Did Charlie say that to you?"

Ellie was confused and looked back at Will. His eyes were narrowed and she saw emotion in his eyes which were normally guarded and nearly expressionless. "No, Caroline. Apparently she assumed I would skip dancing because I get tired so easily."

Will blinked several times, his shoulders relaxing. "Well you do, right? Get tired easily, or early rather." Ellie was about to spit back a retort when Will held his hands up. "I get tired early too. I'm more of a morning person like you."

Ellie paused, swallowing her anger. She nodded, slightly defeated. "I do get tired. I just don't want to miss out on anything, you know." She looked over at Charlie again.

"I know," Will said quietly.

* * *

><p>By Friday, Ellie had stopped being surprised by Will's sudden appearance and entrance into her conversations. When she had caught him staring at her in training she was extremely uncomfortable. And she noticed he often addressed her directly when there were several people around her. But then they had been paired in Spanish class and had spent two afternoons getting to know each other through a series of questions. So far she had learned about Will's hometown, favorite foods, favorite teachers (of course), and best birthday present as a kid.<p>

Ellie liked Will. He was reserved but started opening up as they traded stories in halting Spanish. She watched him interact with the other teachers and to her he just seemed painfully shy. Caroline labeled him a creeper, which was rich since she had gone out drinking the last few nights with Collins who seemed to be the ultimate creeper. Charlotte deemed him "super attractive but awkward" and Ellie agreed about the awkward part.

Ellie and Will found common ground in tripping over their Spanish during their first class. Ellie confessed in a whisper her fear that her Spanish wasn't good enough.

Will nodded sympathetically. "I understand. I felt that way last year. I'm a bit more comfortable this year but still have fears that I'm going to say the wrong word or verb tense."

Ellie nodded vigorously. "Me too. I can freeze up with solely the fear of saying the wrong tense. If I just got my sentence out they'd probably figure out what I'm trying to say."

Will smiled. "Well, you and I can make a pact to just spit it out. No worrying that we're saying the wrong thing. Just talk."

"A good start to any relationship," Ellie had quipped. She blushed at her own words and how they might sound. She liked Will but didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

* * *

><p>That evening Ellie dressed with extra care. She hadn't decided to be so forward with Charlie as to kiss him but she needed to protect her territory. Charlotte came over to approve her outfit. "Do you have anything shorter?"<p>

Ellie balked. Her red dress already hit well above her knee. "No, and don't you dare say I am a prude. No panty flashing for me, thank you very much. I'm not that desperate."

"Panties?" was Charlotte's only response. Ellie rolled her eyes, touched up her mascara and grabbed a small purse. "You look hot," Charlotte said. Ellie skewed her mouth and rolled eyes. "I'm serious. He won't keep his hands off of you." Ellie smiled at the thought of Charlie's hands on her body.

Charlie looked delicious. He had worn black slacks and a white button down, short sleeved Cuban style shirt. The top two buttons were unbuttoned and his hair was slicked back. Everyone looked like fancier versions of their work-selves and Ellie felt sexy for the first time in a long time. She had let her hair air dry and it had formed some corkscrew curls which she had pinned back in a few places but mostly left wild and messy. She had retained the red dress and was wearing black, open-toed heels. Charlie had complimented her when they met at the base of the stairs and had escorted her to the Metro station.

Ellie's hand twitched as she sat next to Charlie on the metro. They were going more towards the center of town to a club called Azúcar. Charlie's left hand lay dormant on his thigh as his right gesticulated as he relayed a story to the group. The air was electric. Everyone was ready to celebrate finishing their week of training and let loose before school was in session._ His hand is so close_. Ellie was going distracted.

"Are we too old for this?" a woman named Melanie asked, cutting into her thoughts.

"Hell no," shouted Charlotte and a few other people.

"How old are we?" she asked again.

"Combined?" Will quipped dryly. He was also looking nice in khaki pants and a red collared shirt. His buttons were not unbuttoned. There was a general laugh as people shouted out their ages. The group ranged from age 24 (Richard, a.k.a. Trouble) to 56 (Collins). Most were in their late twenties and early thirties.

"Ah, to be young," Melanie, age 45, said.

"Age is just a number," Collins said. He had his hand on Louisa's thigh as he said this. Louisa, age 28, didn't scold Collins or brush away his hand. Ellie turned to share a look with Charlie but he was engaged with Caroline. She looked across the aisle to the other seats and saw Will with his eyebrows raised. She inclined her head towards Collins and raised her eyebrows and bugged out her eyes. He tried to hide his smiled and then mouthed, "I know." Ellie smiled, happy someone was able to share in her gross out.

Azúcar was loud with pulsating Latin beats. TAI had paid for a private section for the new teachers and they all settled in and placed drink orders. "Two on us and any more on you," Will announced.

Ellie admired the creamy brown leather seats of the banquette. She had never been in a private area of a club before. She shook her head. It was high time to have some new experiences. "Are Christine and Carmen coming?" she asked Will who had drifted over to her side.

"Nah, we flipped a coin." She arched her eyebrows. "Truly," he said. "Carmen's the most likely to be up for this but she had plans and Christine is busy with... married stuff, I guess."

Ellie giggled. "Married stuff?" she asked. Will was rubbing the entrance ticket to Azúcar in between his thumb and middle finger and Ellie was distracted by the action.

"Whatever married people do, I guess."

A few people from their group went out to dance right away. Truth be told Ellie was uneasy. She hated dancing in public, especially somewhere like this. The combination of the tight space on the dance floor and dark lighting made her anxiety kick into overdrive. Caroline had grabbed Charlie's hand and dragged him onto the floor before the drinks arrived. Ellie watched them through narrow eyes, sucking down her Cuba Libre a bit faster than she ought. "Do you want to dance?" Will asked her.

She snorted and said, "No." Will's face fell and she reached out to grab his sleeve. _Damn it, Ellie. You've hurt his feelings._ "I didn't mean no to you. Honestly, I don't dance. I mean, I can dance. I don't like to dance in a place like this. In front of people. Around people. The crowd, the noise. Am I making sense?"

Will laughed. "I think so. If you decide to dance, at all, think about saving one for me?"

Ellie giggled. She felt a little light headed from the downed Cuba Libre and jealousy towards Caroline. "Sure thing."

Caroline had Charlie out for two dances and when they returned Ellie was expecting her second drink at any moment. She had been conversing with Melanie and Will about the different museums in Madrid. Charlie was about as far away from her as possible, retrieving his drink from a long narrow shelf against the back wall. She raised her eyebrows as he gulped his beer and laughed at something Caroline said in his ear. She had her tiny hands wrapped around his large bicep. He gave her a guilty shrug as Collins cornered him and Caroline tightened her grasp and leaned into him. Ellie scowled. Her drink arrived, a second Cuba Libre, and she took a long swig. "Will," she said loudly, interrupting his conversation with Melanie.

He looked up at her startled. "Yes?"

"I'd like to dance now, please." She rose, reached a hand out for his and practically dragged him to the dance floor.

Will stood unmoving in front of Ellie, unsure of what to do. Ellie giggled at his unease. "You put your hands here," she grabbed his left hand and put it on her lower back, "and here," she grabbed his right hand in hers. "And I put my left hand here," she said, placing her left hand firmly on Will's shoulder, near his neck. She was positioning them closer than two platonic dancers might be but she was pissed and wanted to show that skinny bitch that she wasn't intimidated. And part of her wanted to show off for Charlie. She hoped he was watching. She hadn't looked yet because she was staring into Will's eyes. He looked terrified. "It's okay, little boy, I won't hurt you." The alcohol was definitely having an effect. She drank so little that every little bit was fueling her inner voice to come out. Will's eyebrows raised slightly and she felt him grip her waist. She was startled momentarily by the current that traveled through her body at his increased grip and stared into his eyes, wondering at the meaning. Ellie soon remembered that they were standing stock still while the music was playing and quickly said, "Ready?" He nodded and Ellie led them through a simple Samba.

Will was not a great dancer but Ellie had fun. She laughed as he bumped into another couple and apologized, in English and then remembering himself, in Spanish. He reached for her after the apology to resume dancing and she felt again that unfamiliar jolt of feeling._ I'd better get back to Charlie, fast_, she thought. _Evidently five years is too long. I'll be making passes at Collins, next. _The thought made her giggle and soon she was struggling to dance.

"Are you okay?" Will asked as he led her off of the dance floor.

"Yes," she said gasping. "Something funny." She saw his face fall again. "Not you," she said loudly. She leaned in to speak into his ear as he music was so loud. "I had a great time. Thank you for dancing with me." She gave his hand a squeeze before dropping it to rejoin the group.

Charlie was not talking with Collins or Caroline when Ellie entered. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. She walked over to her half-finished drink as Charlotte grabbed her arm. "Ow," she complained.

"What's with the sexy dance with Boss Man?" she hissed.

"What's with you and nicknames?" Ellie asked grumpily.

"You told me that you nicknamed Richard "Trouble" so don't start. Anyways, you're changing the subject. I thought you were here for Charlie."

Ellie looked around, still not seeing Charlie and briefly making eye contact with Will. "I am," she hissed back at Charlotte. "Charlie danced with Caroline, I danced with Will. Big deal."

Charlotte looked at her wide eyed. "It is a big deal. Some of the other ladies were watching you dance. They seem to think you and Will are in to each other."

Ellie was alarmed. Had she gone too far? "Well, we're not. It was one friendly dance. End of story."

"Were you actually a part of that dance? You were staring at each other. It looked pretty hot from here."

Ellie looked around again for Charlie and again locked eyes with Will. She momentarily lost her breath as he smiled at her. _Swoon. What?! How much have you had to drink? Stop it. Concentrate._ "I only danced with Will to make Charlie jealous. He danced with Caroline and I couldn't sit there anymore."

"Well, he left the lounge area here while you were dancing and isn't back. Go find him. Ask him to dance." Ellie nodded and turned to leave. Charlotte grabbed her wrist and drew her close so she could whisper in her ear. "Good plan, by the way and damn good dancing. You actually made Will look like he could dance." She winked at Ellie who walked out of their lounge and off to search for Charlie.

She found Charlie at the bar waiting for his beer. "Hey Charlie," she said nervously. His smile widened as he recognized her.

"Hey Ellie. I was hoping you'd come find me. We've been missing each other tonight."

"Like two ships," Ellie quipped.

Charlie nodded and held his beer out to her, "I ran out of my free ones." Ellie nodded, unsure of what to say. It was awkward and the words were not coming easily. "Want to dance?" he blurted, turning red. She smiled and nodded. "Ok, let me put this in our room." They walked over to their lounge in silence, the music blaring and Ellie lost in her thoughts about Charlie. He walked over to the shelf, put down his beer and then reached out for her hand. As he took it Ellie impulsively searched for Will. His eyes were locked on hers as she felt Charlie tug her gently out of the area. She broke his gaze and followed Charlie to the dance floor.

Charlie was a decent dancer. Ellie was surprised to have him keep up with her. He held her the same way that Will had and she did feel... something as he got his hands in place. They danced easily, both smiling at each other, for two dances until Ellie decided she needed a break. Charlie was immediately claimed by someone else and Ellie got asked to dance by another man at the club. She declined, claiming fatigue, and the man looked disappointed.

"You're in high demand," Charlotte purred. "I love it." Ellie rolled her eyes at her friend. She had tried not to look for Will but couldn't help but search the small area. "He's dancing with Melanie," Charlotte explained.

"Who?" Ellie asked casually.

"Who you're looking for," she replied smartly. "Though, a piece of advice from a more experienced woman. If it has been five years start with one, honey. You don't need to be chasing two young men at once."

Ellie blushed in the dark room. "I'm not chasing two men."

"Sure, whatever you say." She motioned to Ellie to lean in. "We all saw you dance with him."

Charlie came and sat down next to her after his latest dance. Ellie had been troubled by Charlotte's observations and had sat by herself, avoiding dancing and conversation. Charlie nudged her shoulder. "What's up?"

She smiled wanly. "Nothing much, you?"

"Let's go talk, outside." Her heartbeat quickened as she grabbed his extended hand and followed him toward and exit door. It was colder than she expected outside and Charlie rubbed her arms as they spoke. "I like you, Ellie." At those words Ellie sprang to attention. She looked up into Charlie's beautiful blue eyes. "I'd like to continue to get to know you and I was wondering what you'd think about that?" Ellie was confused and her eyes reflected it. "I'd like to date you, Ellie," he clarified.

Her heart lept. She nodded slowly, unable to speak. He smiled. "Can I take that as a yes, you're interested in me?"

Ellie flushed, embarrassed. She didn't want so much said, and drawn out of her, but at the same time it was gratifying to hear him lay it all out there. "Yes," she said.

Charlie released a breath. "Good, I'm glad." She watched him for a few seconds before realizing what he was about to do. His lips met hers as he stooped down to kiss her. She froze for a second before nervously meeting his kiss. It wasn't a long or involved kiss but he broke apart saying, "Maybe we could go out on Sunday. After the trip to Toledo?"

Ellie's voice cracked as she answered. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"I have to talk to you," Ellie hissed in Charlotte's ear after she and Charlie returned. Charlotte nodded and pointed towards the restroom. "Later. At home," she hissed. Charlotte nodded. Ellie desperately needed a consult. She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts and when she opened them Will was standing there.<p>

"Another dance?" he asked.

Ellie wasn't sure what compelled her to accept. She vaguely wondered if she should and if Charlie would be angry. She couldn't imagine him being angry at anyone. More than anything she felt the dance would give her a chance to think about what just happened. She was surprised when Will grasped her waist and hand, ready to dance. "You remembered," she murmured approvingly.

"Yes," he said in a low voice. She looked up into his eyes, again feeling a lock as if she couldn't look away. She forced herself to look anywhere but at his face and managed bare civilities as she wrestled with her tumultuous mind. As they parted a few minutes later she felt Will's questioning eyes but wasn't even sure what she would say if compelled to answer.

Charlie and Charlotte approached her, sitting in the corner after her dance with Will. Her mind was racing. _I agreed to go out with Charlie. I want this, right?_ "We're taking off," Charlotte yelled over the music.

Charlie reached out his hand to help her up and didn't let go of her hand as they exited the club. Ellie was hyper aware of this gesture. She looked up at Charlotte who smiled and winked. As Charlie handed her into the taxi she heard him say to someone, "Thanks for a great night, man. We had fun." She couldn't hear the response as Charlie slid in next to her and shut the door but she knew it was Will he was thanking. Why did that make her feel worse? Charlie pulled her close and talked over her head to Charlotte who was recounting her dance with an animated Spaniard. Ellie pretended she was asleep so she wouldn't be required to join in but her mind was troubled. She couldn't wait to talk to Charlotte.

Charlie walked her to her bedroom door. She panicked as he leaned in to kiss her again. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. _Ellie, get a grip._ Charlie's tongue teased her lips and she clamped down, sealing her mouth off to him. Raucous laughter forced their separation and he looked at her mouth for a moment before speaking. "I'd better get going," he said huskily. "See you tomorrow." He turned and walked towards his room as people spilled into the corridor. Charlotte was one of the people. She motioned her into her bedroom and closed the door.

"I was kind of hoping to discover you indisposed at the moment. Is Charlie hiding under your bed? Charlie, Charlie," she drunkenly called.

"Shush," Ellie hissed. "He's not here."

"So, it happened?" she said, setting down on Ellie's bed and absently playing with the buckle on her shoe. "How is he?" she asked looking up at Ellie.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Charlotte giggled. "Fair enough. It has been five years for you and the question generally means how is he in bed," Ellie blanched, "but as you and I are in your bed right now and I rode home in the taxi with you I know nothing has happened in that department. Right?" she asked, looking at Ellie, her eyes wide.

"Of course not. Where did you go after the taxi, by the way."

Charlotte grinned manically. "I dilly dallied with the boys downstairs to give you two enough alone time together. Was it enough?"

Ellie blushed again. "Yes, it was enough."

Charlotte whooped and jumped off the bed. "I knew he was in to you. From that first day I could just see it in the way he looked at you. He is such a cute puppy!" She sat back down and looked at Ellie intently. "Tell me everything."

Ellie shrugged. "He kissed me. It was okay."

Charlotte frowned, her shoulders slumping. "Just okay?"

Ellie nodded. "What's wrong with me Charlotte?" Ellie felt the stress of the evening begin to crumble her reserve. Her eyes pricked with tears.

"Ah, honey, don't cry. It wasn't bad or anything, was it?"

Ellie laughed weakly. "No, it wasn't bad. I'm pretty sure that most woman would rate him an excellent kisser. He did this thing with his tongue..." Ellie flopped over and screamed into her pillow. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because that's what girls do. Didn't you say you have a sister?"

"I have two, actually. Jane, I could tell this to, but I never got a chance. She was off and married. And Lydie... We don't really see eye-to-eye with men. And she's a lot younger than me."

"Well, feel free to say whatever comes to your mind." Charlotte patted her thigh. "But back to the subject at hand. Maybe it was just awkward because you heard us coming up the stairs. We weren't exactly quiet."

"It could be that." Ellie sighed, feeling drained. "No, it can't be," she said shaking her head. "When he kissed me at Azúcar I felt the same. Meh."

"He kissed you at Azúcar?!"

"Shush, Charlotte! Indoor voice please."

Charlotte looked perplexed. "You came back after dancing with him looking distressed and so I was convinced nothing happened. I just thought you were down on yourself for not making a move on him when you had a chance." Ellie shrugged. "Or that you decided that you were into Will instead." Ellie froze as Charlotte inspected her. "You were doing some pretty dirty dancing _and _you danced with him a second time."

She didn't want to talk about Will. She had been pushing images of Will out of her mind since they had left the club. The final straw was imagining what his lips would feel like on hers. "It's not Will," she said firmly. "It's me. What should I do?"

"Do you like Charlie?"

Ellie thought about it. Charlie was a sweetheart. "Yes, I do. He asked me to go out with him on Sunday and I think I should go and see what happens." She looked to Charlotte for reassurance.

"Yes, I agree. Go out with him and see how you feel. Maybe it's just been too long and your body and your brain aren't communicating properly or something." Charlotte got off the bed and walked to the door. "Find me Sunday night. I want a full report." Ellie nodded. "And Ellie," Charlotte said, her hand on the doorknob, "don't worry about this. I'm sure it will all happen the way it's supposed to."


End file.
